


God In The Wood

by Cloudd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff and Angst, Human/Animal Relationships, M/M, Top Dante, Vergil and V are the same in this work so
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd
Summary: 他看见深蓝色的狼奔跑在森林中，躯干镶嵌着的眼球反射月光；他穷追不舍，企图将其印刻在自己的眼球中，剧烈的呼吸让冷空气倒灌进肺中，顺着血管输向全身，握紧心脏。树木站在阴影中观察他，它们伸出枝干鞭打，阻止他前行，倒刺刮过他的皮肤，然而这些都无法阻止他的步伐。银月如当初那晚一般璀璨，森林唱着他听不懂的歌。快点，再快点。
Relationships: Dante/Urizen (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中文名：林间之神  
> cp是dv/d新v/du混杂，有很雷的擦边球人x兽情节（只有一点点但还是很雷），剧情自我满足很狗血，请注意避雷；但如果你也喜欢狗血那么请毫不犹豫地进来同乐٩(๑^o^๑)۶

他睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是装着木制横梁的老旧天花板， 他眨了眨眼睛，视线变得清晰，甚至可以看见青苔在上面蔓延。

“感觉这么样？”他听见有人在他旁边问他，下意识地回复道，“什么怎么样？”

“那看来是好了。”笔尖划过粗糙纸张的声音，旁边那人正在记录什么。“嘶——”他撕下那张纸。

他坐起身来，这才看清半跪在一旁那人的全貌。果不其然地拿着一个写字板，过耳的黑发半掩着脸颊，同色的眼睛和面无表情让他看起来相当不近人情。

“介绍一下，我的名字……”男人停顿了一下，看起来颇有些犹豫，“你可以叫我V。”男人的声音听起来很符合他的外貌，微微沙哑。如果不是现在这个状况他会愿意称呼他为诗人，而不是，让他猜猜，炼金术士？

“你是但丁，我的助手，正在配合我的实验。”名字叫做V的男人直视着但丁的眼睛，但丁这才发现他的眼睛几乎不反光，像是没有神采一般。

“什么实验？”但丁皱起眉，直觉痛恨这种被动的局面，“为什么我什么都想不起来了？”他发现自己没有记忆。那些常识性的东西还在那里，但是关于他自己的一切却消失地无影无踪；比如他可以称赞一句V的容貌，将其和所谓“大众审美”相比较，但他想不起来自己生涯中见过的任意一张脸。

但丁站在自己脑海里摸着下巴，觉得这简直像是他的过去被从书中直接扣走了一般，留下的大洞无人在意。

“所以才要做实验。”V沉默了一会，最后只抛出了这么没头没脑的一句就再次闭紧了嘴，不管但丁再怎么用怀疑的视线扫视他他都没有再开口。

“……那行吧（ok）。”但丁率先投降了，“但你总是要解释的，现在就先算了。”

他继续看着V，只是不再那么咄咄逼人，企图得到他应该做什么的指令；尽管这个行为本身就让他感到有点烦躁。他推测“自己”不是一个善于服从的人。

“那么，”V收起了手上的写字板，他站了起来，黑色的长袍一直垂过脚踝，把他全身上下遮得严严实实，只有脖颈处露出一些繁复的花纹。他垂下眼看着呆坐在地上的但丁轻声说道，“跟我来，我为你准备了一些衣服。”

但丁随意地点点头，站起来跟在术士的后面离开了房间。这个地方像是一个上世纪的凶宅，装横复古，细节没那么精致不过也在水平线上下；走了几分钟但丁发现他还没有见到窗户的影子，照明由走廊两侧稀疏的不知道是供电还是供油的壁灯提供。

这里的氛围让他觉得作为吸血鬼家庭的会议室这里绰绰有余，看到魔法师纤细的体型和苍白的皮肤，他觉得从某种方面来说倒也算正确。

说起体型……但丁掂量着自己的身体。状态良好，手臂肌肉发达，胯下二两肉也不少，堪称完美，但总有点异样、残缺感，仿佛有什么和他的记忆一起消失了一般。他猜这与所谓“实验”有关。

就在但丁想东想西四处乱看的时候前面的V一个急停让他差点撞上，考虑到他现在还是赤身裸体，撞到的后果可能不会太美妙，或者说会相当尴尬。

但丁拍着胸口长吁一口气，幸好没有。

“到了，以后这就是你的房间。”V侧开身子，回头露出一个浅笑这么说道。男人看着他有些震惊，他本以为V是那种不苟言笑的人物，没想到意外的好相处？“哦，哦。”匆忙回应着，但丁推开了门，发现这个房间比起休息的地方，称作“牢房”说不定更贴切。

像刚才的走廊一样没有窗户，只有简陋的单人床和一个低矮的柜子，囚犯都住得比这好，可惜他没有资本挑三拣四。但丁走进去环顾四周，接着发现了床上叠得整整齐齐的衣物。

他凑近，试探性地拿起那堆“布料”，敏感的感官让他捕捉到了上面化学物质的味道，巫师到底是在哪里找到款式这么古老的新衣服。但丁在心里吐槽，发现V没有要走的意思，稍微一迟疑，也就这么在他面前开始套起了衣服。

很合身，虽然只是普通的圆领上衣和裤子，但也足够舒服。然而他总觉得还缺了什么，半晌后他意识到了是什么——或许来件外套会更好？

“鞋子在这里。”V用手杖指了指旁边柜子，引得但丁回头看他。蹲下来打开柜子，里面是一双皮革制的低帮靴子，但丁老老实实地穿上了。

老实说，他对现在的情况一无所知，背后那个看起来像是吸血鬼的巫师也足够可疑，他甚至要怀疑起自己是不是被绑架了，拉到这里进行什么非法的人体实验；然而这些但丁都觉得尚且在可控范围内，比起这些事物，从屋子外面传来的某种气息更让他担忧。

那是什么？

“穿好了吗？”V继续用拐杖敲敲地板提醒他，银色的杖身和地板相接发出沉闷的响声，但丁从思考中抽离思绪，他站起身。巫师微微侧头打量着他，莫名的令但丁觉得很不自在。

他强按下扭头的欲望直视着巫师黝黑的双眼。“跟我来。”两人无言地对视了几秒之后是巫师先示弱了，他转过身去继续前进，但丁两步并作一步跟上他。

“住在这里不是免费的，”V走在前面头也不回地说道，但丁不置可否，“实验之外的时间你就在这里做工补偿吧。”

“我有的选吗？”

“没有。”V走在前面但丁只能看到他的背影，但不知为何他觉得巫师此时在笑，“没有定期的实验，你的身体最后会分崩离析。”

但丁微不可见地皱了皱眉，说白了他为什么会在这醒来？实验又是什么？他对V的目的一无所知，这样的信息不对等让他有些焦虑。

没等但丁回答，V继续说到：“吃完饭洗碗，整理内务，清理地板，这些都是你要做的事。”

我是家政小精灵吗？但丁张了张嘴，还没来得及回答就听见一个声音从他背后响起：“哟，这就是我们的但丁大人吗？”

内容先不提，但丁皱起眉头，他并没有听见除他们二人之外的脚步声。

很快他就明白了这是为什么——翅膀扇动的声音从但丁耳边掠过，一抹蓝色的影子扑腾着翅膀落在巫师抬起的手臂上。那时一只和但丁记忆中任何生物模样都对不上号的怪鸟。

这是一个魔物。

怪鸟歪头，用拥有三个竖瞳的眼睛打探着他，突然张开暗黄的喙笑了起来；但丁眯起眼睛，莫名觉得很不爽。

“感觉怎么样啊，我们的睡美人，没有白白救你真是太好了呢。”

“你这个鸟怪在说什么呢？”但丁迅速回嘴道，这样总觉得还不解气，他又把手放在耳朵旁边嘲讽地说道：“刚刚有人听到鸡在说话吗？”

“你这个家伙！！”怪鸟怒了，它的肩背耸起来张开了翅膀，看起来像是要飞过来揪掉但丁的头发；但丁不服输地瞪了回去。

“够了，”V终于出面叫停，“格里芬。”

这个魔物的名字是格里芬？但丁看了眼巫师的侧颜，发现他抿起了嘴，压抑着自己的笑容。

明明你自己很喜欢，还装模作样的。但丁看着他，抱着手想到。

“切，女大不中留！”格里芬嗞哇大叫，不满地扇了扇翅膀，稀碎的羽毛四散在空气中，但丁嫌弃地扇了一下。“随便你吧，日后你被这个家伙欺负的时候怎么求我我都不会帮你的！”

V转过身来带着些歉意的对但丁说：“抱歉，它就这样的，嘴不饶人。”

“我没看错的话这是个魔物吧？”但丁颔首，算是接受了巫师的道歉，他转而问道，“我以为巫师和魔物是死敌。” ，魔物这个概念从他看见格里芬的那个瞬间就凭空出现在了他的脑海中，在那里生根发芽，怎么也驱逐不了。就像是他存在的根本，他生存的意义。

“一般来说是如此，”V转了回去继续前进，“但是他们不一样，你可以理解为我们之间有一种’契约’存在，这让我们互惠互利。”

“嗯——”但丁拖长了尾音一副半信半疑的样子，但V没有费心继续解释下去，他带着但丁爬上了楼梯。楼梯旋转向上，把手刷过材质格格不入的新漆，味道已经淡薄了。而随着楼梯逐渐延展，阴影跟着消退，但丁这才发现原来他们刚才一直在地下。怪不得到处都看不到窗户的影子，他想到。

与底下的部分不同，地上的部分看起来和普通的小屋没什么区别，说这里是度假区的天价木屋但丁也愿意相信。V带着他转了一圈。一个客厅三个房间，甚至配备了设备完善的厨房。饭桌旁边整整齐齐地摆放着四把椅子，但丁扫视一圈，发现一只黑色的豹子趴在旁边，听到动静懒洋洋地抬起头，看见是巫师二人又趴下去闭上了眼睛。他意识到这也是一个魔物，他现在理解V说的“它们”的意思了。

“明明上面还有空房间你让我住地下？”但丁反应过来，V装作没听见的样子，把他气得磨牙。

客厅窗户半开，被轻纱遮掩着，偶尔有风撩动。但丁从那向外眺望，发现这个地方身处森林之中，这么看只能望见满目的树与颜色暗淡的天空。有黑色的鸟群从那掠过，影子浮在地上与之相随行，但丁可以清晰地听到翅膀扑棱的声音。

“关于你的下一次实验在两天后，在那之前你随便干些什么打发时间吧，除了我告诉你要劳动的时候你都可以自由走动。”V拉开椅子坐在了上面，他把拐杖靠在一旁，顺手拿起了桌上的书，翻开一面又突然抬起头看着但丁补充道：“对了，外面不算是你的自由活动范围。”

“为什么？”但丁脱口而出，然后他自己想通了，缓和了语气追问道：“额，我的意思是，为什么不能出去？难不成你还怕我遇到危险？”

“……没错，就是如此，或许野兽不能伤害你，但是森林里有的可不止是动物。”V低下头，他骨节分明的左手描摹着书边。

“你是说魔物？”但丁皱起眉头

“不仅是魔物，”V抬眼看他，睫毛在脸颊上打出厚重的阴影，表情明晦不定。

“森林中有神明的存在。”

“神？”但丁跟着重复了，不知为何，他觉得……这片森林中不应该再有神的存在。

“……这只是一个笑话，”V微笑了一下打断了但丁的思考过程，然而但丁看着他的笑容，觉得哪里有些许怪异，便决定不相信他的说辞。“总之，你现在手无寸铁，也不会魔法，森林对你来说太危险了，就老老实实在这里做家务吧。”

“没错没错，首先把这里拖一下吧！就现在！”格里芬听了开始在一旁起哄，但丁白了它一眼，“魔物也需要整洁的环境吗？”

“这你就不懂了吧！人生在世，最重要的就是享受生活！”格里芬嘎嘎笑着飞到客厅角落的架子上开始整理羽毛，半晌后又抬起头催促道：“快点，别磨蹭了！”

“好好，”但丁无奈地答应着，V抬头向他笑了一下，正当他以为巫师要给他解围时，黑发的巫师指了指清理工具的方位。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不会做饭做饭部分瞎写的

本来但丁以为这两个星期说不定会很漫长，但实际上和一人一鸟一猫共处的时间意外地飞快，但丁感觉自己好像是跳进兔子洞的爱丽丝，一直在反复经历着一些光怪陆离的事物。

但丁准备进行一个“计划“，想了半天，将这个计划正式地命名为 “了解现状（1）“，。

首先从魔物们开始。格里芬是个混蛋，就算是在人类中它也绝对算个顶级的碎嘴混蛋了。这样的混蛋还配备了最高新科技的磁爆枪，想想就觉得绝望对吧？但丁一天二十四个小时至少有一半在应付这个人性化插件过于先进的鸟形魔物，其中的又一半是以扫除工具作为武器。

而阴影，那个豹形魔物就相对好应付地多。尽管拥有更加具有威慑力的外表，阴影本身对V之外的事物毫不理睬，终日懒洋洋的样子让但丁怀疑会不会这真只是一只体重超标的猫。

但丁在脑海中对列表打上勾，这条简短的列表还剩下最后一处空白——他仍然对V这个人一无所知。

好吧，这几天的相处让他知道了关于V的一些事，比如他现在明白了V除了研究（研究内容尚且不清晰）之外就是读书，这两点姑且分进“兴趣”的类别。巫师经常会念一些诗，多半都带有一些哲学意味。但丁在旁边观察过，发现他是真的对此应用地无比娴熟；而当但丁挤兑他叫他“大诗人”的时候，黑发的巫师也不反对，而是垂下眼露出一个不明显的笑容。

还有就是意外的，V的料理做得还不错。

他本来以为巫师都是照顾不好自己的成年婴儿，毕竟稍微有点生活常识的人（比如他）都不会把自己关在地下室成天和一些奇怪的魔物分泌物打交道。V对这个问题保持缄默，格里芬偷偷告诉他这是因为小公主吃不惯生食。

事实证明即使是这个世界上最奇怪的巫师也要被生活所迫学着解决自己的温饱问题。

别的不说，V在处理食材的手法上和他外表给人的印象完全不一致。他的刀工很好，行刀的手法有条不紊，非常稳。他可以在有节奏的韵律中快速而利落地将肉切开，将脂肪分离。忽略掉让他背后发凉这一点，但丁可以毫不犹豫地说看他处理肉类是一种享受。

只是当他靠在门框旁看着巫师低着头处理鹿肉，总觉得此时的V和他记忆里某个模糊的身影逐渐重叠。明明二者毫不相像，但当两者都牵扯到刀的时候便觉得有了些许的联系。他愣了一下摇摇头将那个影子甩开。

咳，言归正传。这些就是他两周以来的的全部收获，但丁对他的同居人的认知的其他部分是一片空白，而两天后的第三次实验是一个转机。

他仍然不了解V。他是谁？他从哪里来？他的过去是什么样子？但丁开心地发现他在这个世界上最不了解的人除了他自己之外现在还多了一个V，刚好和他认识的人数目一致呢，多了不得！

……但丁恨透了每到这个时候他的不知所措。潜意识告诉他他的反应是错误的，他却不知道为什么——但这些都不重要，他安慰自己，当务之急是“实验”相关。

“但丁，跟我过来。”听到这句话时他正一如既往地洗着碗，今天的午饭是鹿肉和他不认识的某种野菜做成的料理。每次都是V做饭他洗碗，格里芬在旁边吐槽男女搭配干活不累。

但丁将手上的盘子搭在旁边的碗架上，双手在围裙上蹭了蹭；他现在已经相当熟练了，尽管身体记忆告诉他他以前从来没做过类似的事情，幸好他的学习能力还不错。“是实验吗？”他问道，开始有点习惯V的风格了。

他有些期待，毕竟他的记忆，他失去的那一部分，一切都会在所谓“实验”中揭晓。

“嗯。”V站在厨房门口轻轻说道，但丁发现巫师除了做饭能不进厨房就不会进厨房，可能也觉得自己和这个地方风格不符吧！或者只是单纯地嫌弃这个地方？但丁忍着笑解开围裙，将其随手挂在一边的挂勾上，“走吧。”他对着巫师点点头。

两人沉默的顺着楼梯来到了地下，但丁强忍住询问实验内容的冲动。 手上拎着发出微弱光芒的提灯，V一言不发地在前面带着路。两人顺着但丁第一次上去的走廊逆向向前走去，但丁咽了口口水，莫名觉得开始紧张起来了。

到了一扇铁门门前，V用钥匙打开了门，他每次离开后都会上锁，一看就是为了防但丁，这让后者稍微有些无奈。 

前一次来的时候他都太过于混乱的，没能好好观察这个地方，现在他冷静了下来，便就借着机会打量着房间。

首先最吸引眼球的肯定是地上那个赤红的魔法阵，凭借着空气中这股淡淡的血腥味，但丁猜测画出魔法阵的材料肯定不是什么油漆，是动物血？还是魔物的？总不会是人类的吧？他无声地开了个玩笑。不太像，味道很怪，但很熟悉，他绝对闻过。

其次是旁边柜子上的瓶瓶罐罐，大多是不透光的材质，只能隐约看见上面贴得整整齐齐的标签。看到这些但丁不禁在心里感慨一句果然V还是巫师，平时的他总是窝在椅子里看书，就像个普通的学者那样，再加上他做饭实在是太好，有时但丁总会忘了他的真实身份。

他可是巫师，和魔物签订契约的那种。

“脱掉衣服，躺到地上去。”V在他身后冷冷地说道。但丁发现来到这里之后巫师身上那层淡淡的温和就自然而然地褪掉了，进入了某种工作状态。他有点不适应地回答道：“全部都要吗？”

“全部都要。”

听了这话他也没有再反驳，但丁麻利地把自己剥了个精光。他背对着V，却能感受到对方的视线在他身上游走，让他开始不自在了起来。“好看吗。”为了缓解这种对他而言有些奇怪的感情，但丁习惯性地打了个哈哈，却没想到真的收到了巫师的回复，“还可以吧。“他听见V在他背后说，反倒是自己开始不好意思起来。他尴尬地笑了两声，迅速找到魔法阵的中心并躺了下来。

V无奈地叹了口气，这时候的他又稍微有点像那个学者了。他拄着银杖走到柜子旁边开始对着那些东西做些什么，但丁只能看到他掩藏在宽大袍子里的背影——V太瘦了，就算只能隐约看到他身体的轮廓都能感受到他的削瘦。但丁不理解为什么这人明明自己会做饭还做得不错却保持着这样不健康的身体状况。

研究是属于V的领域，他一旦认真起来他人就很难打扰到他。但丁躺在地上看着天花板发呆，突然想起有一次格里芬没忍住放出雷电来电他，旁边的V甚至不知道有这一回事，苍天可鉴他可就坐在二十厘米外？！他不禁笑出了声，又赶紧制止了自己，不能打扰到巫师。

这样一来便无事可做，但丁合上眼睛准备随便想点什么来打发时间。

闭上眼睛后他的其他感官便相对地被强化了。他甚至可以听到V的指节触碰瓶罐和纸张的声音，可以感受到对方行走时带起的地板的振动，这些感觉顺着地面传到他身上让他感觉颇为新奇。

虽然现在的他闭着眼，和巫师隔了有一米多，却可以通过这些细碎的事物描摹出巫师现在的一举一动；他敲击桌面的动作，他呼吸的频率，这些微小事物在但丁的感官世界中还原重塑了巫师的存在：他像风一样，悬浮在这个世界中。但丁觉得自己现在像是从另一个世界俯视着他，窥探着他。

但丁的感官顺着建筑的骨架延伸，小型动物在建筑物里穿梭发生的悉悉索索声，遥远森林中魔物的怒吼和脚步声，但丁的意识主动下潜；深水区的视野异常暗淡，那些从远处的传来的反应如同繁星包围在他身边，但丁觉得自己可以就这么触摸到地心。

这种体验很快地被另一个事物存在的迹象打破了——他在这个区域的更深处发现了另一个存在。

那个存在，与V截然不同。但丁可以毫不犹豫地说那是个野兽。如同活火山中雀跃的岩浆一般在地表下流动，准备时刻迸溅开来，那是一种力量感：爪子在地面摩擦，沉重的鼻息，以及眼睛，祂的视线有如实质。

很熟悉，这种感觉太熟悉了，熟悉到但丁觉得他每天晚上都在与这种气息同眠。

“这里还有别人吗？”他睁开眼睛，突兀地发问，专注的V停下手上的动作没有跟上他的节奏，猝不及防地反问道：“什么？”

“什么都没有。”但丁岔开了话题，没有告诉V他的感受。他知道那个感觉绝不是无故放矢，但现在或许不是个好时机。首先要完成这一次的实验。

但丁没有再闭上眼。说实话他有些害怕刚才的那种体验了，一不注意就会迷失自我。看着氧气瓶里的氧气逐渐流失，就这么溺死在水中——这片土地的深处是什么？他不知道，但是他明白如果刚才他没能回来说不定就再也不会回来了，照这么说他必须要感谢感谢那个家伙。

赤裸着身子躺在地上让他感觉有点冷，没法假寐这一点让他的眼球都快干涸了了。他希望巫师下次能先准备再让他脱光躺在这里。过了不知道多久，V终于结束了漫长的准备时间。他手上拿着一个小型油漆桶一般的罐子转向但丁。

V半蹲下来凑近了但丁，他垂下眼，将手指伸进了手上的罐子，带着些粘稠的粘液出来。V将手指搭在但丁的身上，冰凉的触感让他不自觉颤抖了一下；然后那纤细的手指便顺着从他锁骨的凹陷处一路向下，又在肋骨处延伸开来。他在画着什么，但丁通过轨迹判断，是和他身下的魔法阵差不多的图案。

寒冷让他的皮肤更为敏感，但丁看着巫师，V极为专注地进行着手上的工作，他便把那些到嘴边了的话又吞了回去。感受着V手指的动作，听着巫师吐在他耳边的呼吸声，形状姣好的指甲从皮肤上划过，又在极为敏感的地方打着圈，粘液带来的触感延伸了瘙痒的感觉。

感受到自己下三路的地方开始发热，但丁内心咯噔一声，他连忙开了个玩笑缓冲：“喂，再向下就不太好了吧？”

V低头瞥了他一眼，没有露出半分笑意，但丁觉得这严重伤害了他的自尊心。或许是因为他的表情过于委屈，“快了。”V缓和了语气补充了一个词，又开始忙着下半身的工作。但丁在心里叹了一口气，希望对方能明白一句“快了“不能让他更好受。

“是时候开始了。”又是一段漫长的等待，V的一句话终于结束了让但丁难以忍受的这个部分，还没等他松口气，巫师自言自语地说着，“我不能保证实验一定会成功。”他的语气很轻，仿佛真是要说给自己听。

“什么意思？”

“意思就是，你可能会在之后迎来死亡。”他停顿了一下，自嘲般轻笑了一声，“……我在说什么，我根本就不应该告诉你这些。”巫师看着空无一物的前方，但丁一愣，莫名觉得这里不需要他的回复。

他会因为实验而死？不知为何他不觉得这是个难以忍受的结局，仿佛本该如此，甚至有种安心感；但另一方面他又无法接受这个结局，他不应该死在这里，他还有很多需要知道的，他的过去，关于V的事情，森林中的神，还有那个……出现在他脑海中模模糊糊的影子，带着刀的影子。他本想随便选出一条句子搪塞过去，在看到巫师的表情时他却退却了。

那个表情……V在为他感到悲伤。

但丁有些说不出话，半晌后他问道：“你不想我死吗，V？”巫师保持着那个动作，很久之后才低声回答他。

他说：“我不知道，但丁。”

但丁没有选择追问。

V没有再说一句话，半晌之后他站了起来，但丁的直觉告诉他现在实验才正式开幕。他的意识忙不迭找到一个最好的位置准备欣赏着演出。

巫师开始了吟唱，很明显他并不擅长，这首……歌只是勉强有着调子罢了，然而巫师看起来倒像是很娴熟的样子，他认真地咬着每一个词。那是但丁从未听到过的语言，却让他感到熟悉。

在一个小节结束之后他听到格里芬和阴影的声音，很奇怪，他们的声音很遥远，像是从彼岸那端传来。三人的声音和某种更厚重的存在一齐共鸣，四种不同的声音同时开始与某个存在对话——他意识到这是魔物的语言。

巫师合上眼，带着虔诚的表情吟诵着，他的表情端庄而严肃；如果这一幕发生在教堂但丁会认为这是一个虔诚的教徒正在向神明祈祷，然而这些却发生在一个巫师的地下研究所，因此他开始怀疑起森林中，那个“神”的真实性。

森林中如果有神存在的话，那么一定会是魔物的神。

但丁思考着，他有太多需要思考的事物了。但很快的，难以忍受的疼痛消解了他思考的能力。

一开始只是身上画过花纹的地方微微发热，接下来便开始出现抽筋程度的痛感，秉着对V毫无理由的信赖，但丁继续保持着沉默，空白过去残留下的阴影告诉他他的痛苦阀值不是一般地高。

他看见V的额头上渗出了细汗，却依旧继续着吟唱。

但丁希望这种痛楚只是暂时的，很快他就会恢复之前感受到的那种惬意当中，然而很不幸的是神明可能决定了要折磨他。疼痛不仅没有消减，反而在两息之间增强了数倍。

“额啊——”但丁咬紧牙关，被电击的痛楚却还是让他的呻吟漏了出来。好痛，这简直是要撕裂他理智的疼痛。一种难以言喻的能量从空气中被卷出，从他身上的毛孔争先恐后地钻进，誓要搅碎他的每一寸的血管。

肯定是哪里出问题了，这个念头出现在了他快要破碎的脑海中，他要死了。

碎片的记忆闪现在他脑海中，他好像经历过无数次这样的场面，最后一幕总是巫师面无表情地看着他还未来得及合上的眼睛。看来这次也要失败了。他迷迷糊糊地想。

“不要放弃！”

就在但丁快要晕厥过去的时候，他听见了某个人的声音，“但丁！”

是谁在叫他？一瞬间他还以为是那个人。

“但丁！”又是他的名字，短暂地将但丁的神志唤醒了过来，“保持清醒！”出现在他视野中的不是什么幻想，什么亡灵，而是V。巫师现在停止了吟唱，转而抓着他的肩膀不停地大吼着，但丁从眯起的眼缝中向外看。他的脸上是什么？汗水？还是泪水？

“我不允许你死，听见了没有！”

巫师在害怕。这种情感从他们二人相接触的地方清晰地传达了过来，他的恐惧，他的疯狂，他无赖的命令彰显了这一切。

这些情感将但丁从潜意识的海洋中猛地捞了起来，他恢复了呼吸，吐出一口根本不存在的灌进肺中的海水。白发男人的胸膛开始剧烈起伏，V颤抖着，呆坐在那里。

痛苦开始消退，恶神将神志还给了白发的男人，他躺在魔法阵的中心，看着V跪坐在他身边，刚才的情感还很清晰地残留在他的皮肤上，但丁回想起刚才所看见的V。

巫师一直是优雅的，处事不禁的。然而就在刚才，但丁仿佛窥见他本性的一角。

“我还以为……”巫师的样子看起来像是他会给但丁一个拥抱，但最后他只是跪坐在那里一副脱力的样子，保持着距离。

“以为什么？以为我撑不住了？”但丁还有些恶心，他强行把这个感觉压下去，露出了一个笑容，“我不会这么容易死的。”

“不，你……算了。”V打断了自己的话，他低下头摸用手撑住额头，黑发垂下来遮住了他的表情，“希望你以后也一直如此。”

“我会的，我保证。”但丁毫不犹豫地说。V却露出了一个有些悲伤的笑容。

为什么？为什么你会感到悲伤？

突然一阵天旋地转，还没等到开口，但丁就失去了意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞笑删减对话：  
> 但丁：别这么看我我又不是gay  
> V：（无言看他）  
> 但丁：等等难道我是吗？？？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写幼双子令我心情愉快

这个地方被浓雾笼罩着。

格格不入的浓雾，企图将想要寻求真相的他困在里面，但这时突然薄些了，他便悬浮着进到自己的记忆当中。

“你们两个，记得太阳下山前回来。”伊娃站在家的门口，脸上挂着无奈却温柔的笑容，轻声叮嘱着她的两个孩子。小一些的那个会趁着哥哥回应的时候打他，有时候是拍头有的时候是掐腰，又马上跑着离开引他来追自己，不管几次都会这样，他对此永远乐此不疲。

在森林生活的日子很单调，他早就对家的附近了如指掌。他知道早上的草和泥土都带着露水的味道，在夏天要尤其小心不要在上面跌倒；正午魔物不怎么会出现，动物却会一股脑地全部跑出来。有些动物，比如兔子，会很警惕他们，远远的看到双子就会离开；但也有些动物比如鹿，会温顺地靠过来甚至给他们抚摸自己的角。

而晚上是他最喜欢的时候，父母不让他们出去，他便可以一心一意地烦自己的哥哥。

但丁喜欢和自己的哥哥打架。家前面的院子不错，但仍比不上森林。他们甚至在那有专门的一块地圈起来用作打架的地方。打架的武器有时候是拳头，有时候是没有开刃的木剑。打得过火了会被母亲骂，但之后他们找出了一个两全的方法：把上衣脱下来放在一边，回家了再穿上，尽管这条看似完美的规则也带来过不少麻烦，比如某个人趁另一个不注意把衣服藏起来，还说着是动物带走了这样不入流的谎言。

“好——但丁得一分！”但丁从地上坐起来，他的背在摔出去的时候被石子磨破了，现在火辣辣地疼。但是孩子不在意那么多，他兴奋对着哥哥比着手指，看他不服气地回复道：“我们明明是同时打到对方的！”

“不对，明明就是我先打到你的！”但丁皱眉，捂着鼻子说道。他很确定他的鼻梁被对方打断了，宽阔的木剑直接劈在他脸上，可真是不留情面！

“同时！”“我先！”

最后械斗转变为肉搏，他的哥哥骑在他身上用拳头揍他，下手死重。但丁誓死反抗用膝盖猛蹬哥哥的肚子，让他吐出一口血来。

如果妈咪在这里会严肃地训斥他们，但是那个温柔的女性不在这里，两人的战争便愈演愈烈。

最后这场战争以但丁的胜利告终——他狠狠地咬了一口哥哥的脖子，几乎要带下一块肉来。

“你是狗吗？！”他被自己的口水呛到，骂骂咧咧地和弟弟分开，皱着眉摸了下自己的脖子，看着手上的血骂他。但丁得意洋洋地笑了，赤红的血在他的脸颊上晕染开，甚至沾到了旁边的头发上，

有个秘密但丁从未和别人说过，就算是妈咪，就算是他——不，尤其是他。他爱着自己的哥哥，喜欢他，喜欢他和他打架时候不相上下的那股气势，喜欢他看书的时候，外面阳光打在他脸上睫毛垂下的阴影，喜欢他露出的脖颈，手腕，脚踝。

哥哥输了，不服气地反手又给了弟弟一拳，把他从一瞬间的走神中拉了回来。最后他不情愿地在一旁的地上坐了下来开始大喘气。但丁嘿嘿笑了一声，就算是现在这个样子他也喜欢。

孩子用袖子擦了擦嘴角，把衣袖弄得一片狼藉，上面糊满了他们味道一致的鲜血。浓烈的铁锈味把他呛出了眼泪。

但是很快这种小小的复杂很快便被胜利的喜悦所冲淡，他到底是赢了！

但丁站了起来欢呼，他的哥哥就这么在旁边盘腿撑着脑袋看他。

这是他们每一天的日常，只是胜利的那一方总不能胜得长久。两人就这么不断交换着胜利者与失败者的身份，永远都不会感到腻烦。

幸福的日子过久了就总是让人产生今后也会一直如此的错觉。然而世事难料，悲剧终究还是踩着斯巴达留下的脚印追上了他们。那个孩子永远忘不了那一天。

他躲在橱柜里，母亲含着泪水告诉他向东边走，离开这座森林，开始新的生活，然后就被夺走生命，鲜血在她的身下沿着地板的纹路蔓延开，他蜷缩在橱柜中死死捂着自己的嘴巴告诉自己不要出声，不要哭。

就只剩下我了，他想。

但丁站在旧宅的门口，看着大火卷走他珍视的一切；火舌随着他赤红色大衣的一角蔓延，要将他也燃烧殆尽，而他只是站在那里长久地看着这个臆想出来的家。

那一天，黑烟占领了他的家，在灰烬的废墟中他一路狂奔。沿路的植物绊倒他，割伤他，都不能令这个孩子停下来。

孩子喘不过气来，手脚都失去力气，更没空乱想，只有离开的念头牢牢占据他的心神。眼泪已经干涸，他过度呼吸，细小的针叶呛进他的气管，一边咳嗽一边还要继续奔跑。

他抱着比自己还要高的“叛逆”从自己的过去逃离。

他逃跑了。  
向前，向前，不能停下。  
恶神躲在森林中对他露出一个讥笑。

——————

但丁猛地睁开眼睛，他从床上坐了起来，觉得有些惊魂未定。刚才还栩栩如生的梦一瞬间褪色，只剩下一些烧不干净的黑色灰烬残留下来，比如那些过于逼真的火焰。他伸手撑住了额头，刚刚还如同在眼前的脸变得模糊。 

他很清楚梦中的那一切都不是捏造，而很可能就是他过去的记忆；在这些画面中却突兀地出现了一处空白。如果说之前磨灭记忆的是火焰，那么那处空白则更像是被人用剪刀仔细地单独裁剪了出来，无比刺眼。

实验……对了，实验！但丁低头看着自己的双手，既然他还活着就说明实验成功了。

年久失修的木门发出吱呀一声，他迅速转头看向门口。“你终于醒啦，睡美人！”是格里芬，他松了口气，他还没做好心理准备一醒来就看见V。

这个怪鸟很不会体会人的心情，现在这个场合倒是件好事。它毫不在意地扑棱着翅膀拖着半百的身躯站在但丁的肩上，这反而让他觉得好受了起来。

“你说谁睡美人呢？”但丁反问道，梦带给他的混乱慢慢地消退了，那种身临其境的恐惧也一同淡化。

“就是说你！”格里芬嘎嘎叫着，“你终于醒了，赶紧收拾收拾上去，今天有客人上门！”

“客人？”尽管但丁现在越来越不敢自称他了解V了，但就现在的情报来看，巫师不像是那种会招待朋友来家里坐的热心老奶奶型人物。

“没错！所以赶紧收拾下自己。”格里芬跳到他腿上和他对视，鬼知道为什么他能看出一个鸟在笑，“我们的小客人也在期待着见你啊！“

“行吧。”但丁不打算继续跟格里芬纠缠下去，日子还长呢！比起这个他更好奇所谓的“小客人”到底是何方神圣。V的熟人？还是说……他的？

简单地整理了自己，把外表弄到“可以见人”的程度（花纹已经消失了，也不知道是溶解在他身体里了还是V做了些什么，他放弃了思考）之后但丁上了楼。尽管实验出了意外让他在收到那样的痛苦，但不知是休息还是如何的原因，他现在感到前所未有的精神。

“你醒了。”端庄地坐在沙发上看书的V抬起头看了他一眼，阴影趴在他腿边发出一声低吼，但丁觉得有些尴尬，但还是本能地冒出了一句没头没尾的调情：“想我了吗？”

“……有点在意罢了。”巫师低下头装作看书的模样，但丁难以判断这到底是觉得无聊还是害羞的表现。明明之前爆发出那样浓烈的情感现在却又变回了这样淡薄的样子，简直判若两人，到底哪个才是他？不过也有可能二者皆是，毕竟人是复杂的动物。

“听说你今天有客人？“他在V对面坐下，还没来得及喝口茶就听见年久失修的木门被暴力地敲响，将半凝固的空气搅乱。但丁看向那边，意识到恐怕是所谓的“小客人”上门了。

“但丁！开门！”格里芬唯恐天下不乱地使唤他，但丁看巫师好像没有要主动开门的样子，叹了口气无奈地站起来前去开门。

“V，你要的东西我带过来了！”门口的是一名成年男子——这到底哪里和“小”挂钩了？虽然不可否认他的身高确实不如但丁，但这个身高在成年人里应该也不算矮。但丁摸着下巴打量着来客，白色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，和他有点相似的面容，一看就很可疑。

最重要的是，但丁在他身上难得感受到了一种熟悉感，这让他回想起那天在地下感受到的那股气息。

“额，但丁？”男子被吓了一跳，他打量着但丁，一副惊讶的表情。惊讶，但还没到不可置信的程度，但丁翘起嘴角，看来这是个有趣的客人：“没错，我就是但丁。”

“让他进来吧。“V的声音从他的背后传来，但丁耸耸肩，侧开身子给男子让开一条进去的路。他随手关上木门，转过身就近靠在一旁的柜子旁边，看着”小客人”有点局促地站在桌子旁边。他把手里的包裹搁在桌上，却没有要坐下的意思。

“既然他在这里，而且还这个样子……V，这次你的实验成功了？”但丁听客人向V说道。这个样子是什么样子？不对，这个不是最重要的。“这次”，难道以前还有很多次不成？但丁突然回想起之前自己在弥留之际看到的碎片，说不定真是如此。V到底有什么目的？

巫师合上手里的书，微微颔首：“差不多吧，但还需要继续修正。”

“那真是太好了！”男人露出一个笑容，然后很快因为V的补充内容而消逝，“因为还没有完全完成，他现在暂时没了记忆。”

“哈？”男子皱眉，“这么说他现在也不认识我了？”

“应该是这样没错。”

但丁看着他突然转向了自己，犹豫了半天才开始介绍自己：“我是尼禄，你……的旧时。”但丁点点头表示自己听见了。

刚才的对话除开实验相关的一言两语，剩下的内容对他而言信息量也不小。看来他们俩应该都是他失去记忆前认识的人，这很好的解释了他看见尼禄时那种熟悉感，就像是突然回忆起以前做过的梦；但如果是这样，那么他对V完全没有熟悉感就说不通了。

问题兜兜转转地又回到了最初——V到底是什么人？

“所以你们俩是什么关系？”但丁随口问道，却没想到两个人同时露出了为难的表情，但丁皱眉，没想到他随口就选到这么一个不适合的话题，这可不是他的水平。顿时三人之间突兀地陷入了一段沉默，最后他们同时开口了：

“他是我爸。”  
“我们是朋友。”

“哦，哦……”但丁不知道该怎么回应，尴尬地冒出了一句。当事人比他更尴尬，尼禄的表情看起来像是马上就要飞奔离开。

“咳，”V咳嗽一声搅乱了胶着着的空气，认同了对方的说法，“他是我的孩子。”

“儿子？你才几岁？”但丁意识到了他话语中的信息量，不禁吓了一跳，他不停地打量着V，看他纤细的，裸露在外的手腕和脖颈，这个人绝对不超过30，他和尼禄看起来就是同龄人！甚至尼禄看起来还更年长一点。“孩子他妈是谁，有机会介绍给我认识认识吗？”

V瞥了他一眼，格里芬发出毫不留情的爆笑。“说来话长。”尼禄出来解围，他咳嗽一声，言简意赅地终止了话题，但丁总算明白刚才的沉默是因为什么了。

然而自己呢？看着尼禄的外貌但丁总觉得他也在这出伦理大戏中占着相当的份量，该不会他们两个都是他的子孙？不，还是别乱想了，这个时候还是不要增添不必要的奇怪烦恼的好。

“总之，看到你，你们都没事我就放心了，”尼禄有点尴尬地说，他摸着自己的后脑勺皱起眉，“你要的东西我都放在桌上了。对了，下次姬莉叶也会来看看。”

“替我向她问好。”话说到这里V露出一个可以算得上是温柔的笑容，尼禄也放松了脸部表情，看起来不再那么纠结。但丁发现一提到这位女士，两人之间的气氛就有所改善，他猜那一定是个情商特别高的人，才能让这两个笨拙的人好好相处。

“那么我先走了。”尼禄逃一般匆匆离开了，踏出大门前又回头看了但丁一眼，男人莫名觉得他有什么深意，最后又觉得只是错觉。

“……那么现在就轮到我们两个交心了。”但丁关上门，走到V对面坐了下来，他看向巫师的眼睛，非常多的问题以及滑稽的开场白在他肚子里打转，最后这些都没用了，他决定开门见山。

“你到底是什么人，实验的本质是什么。”

V没有回答他的问题。他抿起嘴，手在书金色的封面上摩挲着，过了一会才下定决心地问道：“你想起了什么吗？”

“我做了梦。”但丁调整了自己的坐姿，他向后靠去，尽全力压抑自己把脚搁在二人之间的小桌上的渴望，“一个很长的梦，在梦中我是个孩子。”他挥了挥手，漫不经心地说道。

“我和母亲，还有一个兄弟，”还是我的暗恋对象，但丁在心里补充道，“……他的面容和身份从始至终都隐藏在浓雾中，或许有些片段他是清晰的，但不知道为什么我醒来后都忘了。”

“我梦见我们经常一起在森林里玩，你懂的，就是那些普通小孩会做的事；然后有一天，有魔物闯进来，”但丁恰当好处地停在了这里。

“然后我就醒了。”他没说完，转而看向V，发现对方的表情很悲伤——那是一种感同身受的痛苦。

“……这是你的记忆，我相信你已经有了同样的猜测。”V静静地说，他低下头看着地板，语速缓慢，每一个词都说得郑重其事，“那个看不清脸的人……你还记得什么？“

“几乎什么都没想起来。“但丁回答道，他有点紧张了起来。V抬眼看了他一眼，”他的名字是维吉尔。”

维吉尔。但丁把这个名字在舌尖反反复复地碾压，又来了，那是一种没有根据的情感的混杂——他感到生气，焦虑，难以置信和痛苦交织，他感受到难以抹去的悲伤，这些情感在他的全身流动着，从他的心脏穿出。

最后这一切都消失了，凝结在干涸河床上的是最纯洁的结晶，他不求回报的爱。但丁跪在这条河旁，他用手挖着这份情感，感受到那些如今已经消失了的情感从他的指缝中溜走。

他忘记了很重要的东西，这个名字不断提醒着他，敲响着远方的钟。

“而我，我不值一提。”但丁一时间没听懂，他愣住了，过了好一会才反应过来V正在回答他最初提出的问题，“我……我很快就会从你的世界消失，就像往事的阴影，你我的交集将在实验完成的那一瞬间结束。”

“怎么，是你不要我了吗？”但丁打了个哈哈企图缓和这种突如其来的凝重，他失败了，因为V看向他的眼神变得更加晦明不定。这种情感差点让他窒息，他又想起了实验的时候。他不应该这么说的，强烈的预感敲响了警钟，然而此时的但丁还不知道自己应该说些什么。

“实验，实验如何实施你不用清楚，这个需要对魔法的理解，”V避而不谈，而是快速转向了下一个问题的答案，“你只需要知道实验的目的是让你变得完善——也就是回归以前的你。”

“以前的我？是说记忆？”但丁皱起眉，他总觉得不止如此。

“记忆很重要，“巫师微微点头，”但更重要的是你的完整性，以及你的……力量。”V吐出那个和他极不搭的词汇，仿佛是在怀念它。

“完整性？”力量什么的先放在一边，这个词汇让他很在意，“你的意思是现在的我不完整？”

“你的记忆缺失源于你灵魂的不完整。”V言简意赅地说明道，但丁理解了他的意思，但依旧难以消化。

“如果你说的都是真的，为什么你要帮我？”但丁问他，他不明白为什么V要这样帮他，联系到他前面说的那些话，明明是对方难得的开成公布，却让但丁产生了浓厚的危机感。

V抿嘴，最后抛出一个合理却难以让人相信的答案，“因为我是你的朋友。”

“朋友？就是你对那个谁，尼禄说的那种朋友吗？”他开了个玩笑，意料之内的没有得到回答。V就这么陷入了沉默，但丁还想追问，却瞥见阴影警觉地站了起来，他意识到巫师在谢客了。

“你还想知道什么吗？”黑发的巫师虚假地问道，但丁耸肩，“没了。”

“那就好。”他露出一个浅笑。但丁看着巫师，看他的眼睛，看他的睫毛在脸上打下的阴影，描摹他的五官，企图揣测他的心理。

算了，他想，我等你做好准备。


	4. Chapter 4

距离第二次实验已经过去了一个月了，实验基本上以两周一次的频率进行。第三次实验流程和上次差不多，没发生什么意外，老实说这个实验需要他的部分只有在地板上躺到几乎要睡着这一点罢了。除了开始前V一直很紧张这一点之外什么特别的都没有。

结果还不错，据V所说。但丁自己倒没什么感觉；非要说的话大概是他在地下感受到的那股气息变得微弱了一下，不排除是错觉的可能性。

——他在那之后起了探索地下的想法，要不是阴影的话他应该已经完成了，然而这只大猫总是在他靠近走廊深处的时候不知不觉地以烟雾的形态绕到他身前，然后实体化挡住去路，橙红色的眼睛盯着他不放。

多次和大猫斗智斗勇之后但丁终于决定暂且搁置这个计划，除了阴影看他的表情不妙之外还有一个逼迫他放弃的原因是他发现自己很容易累，可能是因为他缺失了一部分；他本来还不以为意，直到第四次实验的第二天副作用来势汹汹，今天一睁眼他还以为自己瘫痪了。

“但丁，今天给我整理鸟巢吧！”还不容易从床上爬了起来，十几斤的格里芬一副熟稔的样子直接就降落到他肩上，把他压得一沉。但丁用手挥它——这家伙的爪子真的很尖锐！却反而被叼了头发，“痛！你这鸡真是没大没小！”

“竟然叫本大爷是鸡，你活该！”格里芬大叫，但丁拔它的羽毛，“别睡了起来干活了，人民需要你！”

“如果你算是人的话这句话成立，”但丁呸了一声，老实地拖着沉重的身体从床上下来，格里芬还喋喋不休地催促着他。简单地洗漱后但丁不情不愿地跟在格里芬身后上了楼，期间顺便和他进行了数次骂战，魔物的主人就这么一如既往地靠在沙发上上看戏，阴影懒洋洋地卧在一边。

“V！你不能管管这只鸟吗？！”但丁又被揪下来两缕头发，格里芬满意地飞走了，留下他捂着脑袋不满地向魔物的主人告状，V难得一副轻松的样子对着他耸了耸肩，“我也无能为力，格里芬有它自己的想法。”

“我可是一个独立的个体！”格里芬扑棱这翅膀落到沙发上，“快点快点，不要磨蹭，你以为拖得久了我就会忘吗？”

“到底为什么你个魔物还有巢啊？难道不是哪里都可以睡吗？说你是鸡还真把自己当鸡了？”最后一句但丁嘟囔着说了出来，然而还是被格里芬听见了，蓝色的魔物尖叫着就要放电让但丁好看，从刚才开始就像一座雕塑一样的阴影这才摇摇晃晃地抬起头来对着它低吼了一声。

“行了行了我知道！不会在V离得这么近的情况下放电的。”格里芬口气软了下来，但丁觉得还挺新鲜，肆无忌惮的格里芬居然会怕阴影，也是，这样的大猫看着就让人敬畏。

“它们虽然是魔物，但你也看得出来，他们拥有智慧。”一直冷眼旁观看笑话的V这时候终于不紧不慢地开口了，他回答了但丁的那个问题：“所以它们也会有自己的喜好，格里芬喜欢在房子外面过夜。”但丁看他，发现巫师低着头躲避他的视线。奇怪，他手上的花纹是不是淡了些？那不是纹身吗？ 

“听懂了吗？听懂了就过来帮我！”格力芬附和道，但丁叹了口气，毕竟寄人篱下嘛，再说了虽然他和格里芬经常争吵（他不愿意使用吵架这个词，听起来很幼稚）但实际上他自认为一人一鸟关系还不错。

既然打定了主意那么就可以开始了，虽然嘴上还是不能让格里芬占到便宜。一边和它斗嘴，一边跟着它去拿那些花里胡哨的工具，但丁推开木屋另一侧的后门，看到格里芬落在一个足足有但丁腰高的盒子上面。

格里芬所谓的“巢”使是用储藏箱修改的，对外的一侧被拆除，留下一个供怪鸟进出的大洞。但丁皱着眉头蹲下来把这一面整个拆下来，差点没因为里面的气味直接呕出来。

V那个家伙绝对没有自己来打扫过！他总算知道他走之前对方给他的那个眼神是意味着什么了，但丁愿将今天称作他最接近死亡的一天。

“呕……说到底为什么魔物还会吃东西，还会排泄？你们真的有消化系统吗？”但丁捏着鼻子将下面的沉积物铲出。

“我们当然可以消化东西，不然你以为为什么森林里都看不见魔物的尸体？你以为它们会就这么化成灰烬随风飘散吗？”格里芬反问他。

但丁沉默了，他还是觉得哪里不对，但他毕竟不是什么生物学家，对于魔物到底是一种怎样的生物也一点兴趣都没有，便就这么把这些信息塞进垃圾箱里不去想它。“加把劲啊，这就没力气了吗但丁？！”格里芬在一旁煽风点火，“有本事你来啊！”但丁回嘴，他觉得自己快要累死了，这种重复工作严重消耗了他的耐心，也不知道他到底是先被臭死还是先体力耗尽。

“希望倒下去的时候不会扑进去。”但丁在内心祈祷。

下面的沉积物已经接近硬化，扁平地附着在箱子的底部，但丁便用铁铲的背面去刮，他忍着不去看箱子里的画面，余光却瞥到了旁边乘放沉积物的桶。

“这是什么？”但丁半蹲下来，他刚才工作的时候一只竭尽全力不去关注铲出来的是什么，然而这个东西吸引了他的注意力，甚至让他有点不在乎这股气味了。

——那是片皮肤。

不，他当然分的清皮肤之间的差距，身为一个猎人，这样的知识刻在他的本能里。只一眼他就能确认那是人类的皮肤。一小片，指甲盖大小，就这么混杂在烂泥中，无比显眼——这么一说，旁边的明明是骨骼的碎片，为什么他会觉得那是碎石块？

“喂格里芬，为什么你的分泌物里面会有这种东西？”但丁抬头看向魔物，他期待着会收到类似于“吃肉的时候没消化干净”之类的回答，没想到格里芬就这么沉默了。

“不是吧，你别不说话，让我很害怕啊。”但丁开了个玩笑，魔物还是沉默着，但丁咽了口口水，他的脑中一瞬间闪现了很多恐怖片场景，“不会是人类的吧？你终于要揭示你吃人的事实了？”

“不会，这怎么可能！”格里芬又回复到了之前的状态，仿佛刚才的表现是但丁自己凭空想象一般，“我们不会这么做的，V也不可能允许我们这么干是吧！”

“那你为什么沉默？跟被我撞见了处理尸体的犯罪场面一样。”

“……你想知道真相吗？”意料之外的，格里芬沉下声难得严肃地说道。它落在顶棚上俯视着但丁，让他不自觉紧张了起来。

“你就直说吧？”但丁催促他。最后格里芬缓慢地开口了，这个时候的它听起来和V很像。“……实验失败过很多次。有时候重塑回来的灵魂不够，只有一个皮囊；有时候皮囊是残缺的，四肢会逐渐腐烂。”

“你不是第一次像这样和我对话了。每次V将你重塑回来，你都像这样站在这里和我，争论。”它停顿了一下，用了一个比较正式的词，“但是最后你都死了，尸体给我们处理，无公害绿色低碳的处理方法。”

怪鸟的声音很低，在冷空气里颤动着；但丁看着他，没有说话。

“你知道为什么我就这么告诉你吗？按理来说这些是V来管的，我不应该多管闲事。”格里芬飞下来降落到他的肩上，但丁伸出手臂接住了它，“但是看着你，我觉得，嘿，没准这个但丁能成功呢？于是我有了个主意。”

“——去拯救V吧，但丁。”

“……为什么你会觉得V需要我拯救？”但丁的心脏漏跳一拍，格里芬啄他，“你觉得一个反复重塑另一个人的家伙心理状态会很好吗？！”

“那我换个问题，为什么你觉得我能救V？”

“你会知道的，如果你的实验成功了你自然会知道的。”格里芬打起了哑迷，然而此时的但丁却无法像之前一样莽撞地掐住他的脖子开始逼问，“等到你有机会的时候，请帮帮V吧，这是我的委托，不只是我的，是我，阴影，还有梦魇的委托。”

“你会接下来吗？传奇的魔物猎人？你会接下魔物的委托吗！”

但丁静默了，他不知道自己该说些什么，这段话里的内容说实话他还一知半解，比如梦魇是谁？比如传奇的魔物猎人是指他吗？这些他都不了解，但是他明白这项所谓的“委托”是严肃而庄重，具有极大意义的沉重的存在，他总觉得如果不答应他会为此后悔。

于是他点点头，说：“我接下你的委托。”

“好啊，但丁，你真是个好人！”格里芬笑了，嘎嘎大笑很难听，它就这么大笑着离开了，羽毛落了但丁一身。

但丁收拾好那些分泌物，把桶放在一边，又将工具整齐码在一旁便进了门。格里芬的身影哪里都见不到，取而代之的是一个拥有着棕色长发的女性，她坐在V对面的沙发上，两人中间的桌上沏着茶。

“她是姬莉叶，”V注意到了但丁疑惑的眼神，但丁本能地勾起嘴角向她露出一个笑容，“哦哦，你就是尼禄说的那位啊。”

“你好，但丁先生，”她回赠了一个微笑，这个微笑是真心的，但丁有点羞愧了，“我听尼禄说了你的事，那这样的话你就是第一次见到我了”

但丁走到V毫不犹豫地身边坐了下来，巫师本人倒像是被电了一下地像旁边挪了挪，但丁不免觉得有些怪异，为什么V要躲着他？没有缘由的，直觉告诉他他巫师就是在躲他，想方设法不留痕迹的，格里芬刚才的话在他脑海中浮现。

“你看到格里芬了吗？”但丁随口问道。

“没有——我去看看尼禄那边怎么样，你们先聊。”但丁还没来得及开口V就一阵风似的离开了，等到但丁回过神来的时候他发现自己被置于和陌生年轻女性共处一室的尴尬场面。

“额……你应该也是以前认识我的吧，很不好意思啊，我什么都不记得了。”摸了摸后脑勺，但丁尝试性地说道，他将注意力集中到眼前的场景来，既然格里芬说这要等他实验成功后那么他现在在意那么多也没意义。姬莉叶用手摩挲着茶杯，她看起来也有些悲伤，但她的悲伤和V，甚至和尼禄的都不一样——她在替他人悲伤。“我知道的，那不介意的话，我可以向您介绍一下。”

“行啊，正好我现在也没事干。”但丁点点头毫不犹豫地答应了下来。

“嗯……我，还有尼禄，我们平时住在这片森林外的城镇上。其实这个区域有许多小镇围在森林边上，我们所在的’佛杜那’是其中体型最为庞大的一个。”她眨眨眼，继续说到：“我们和你认识，还是因为之前发生的一件事——你受到委托到我们镇上解决魔物引起的骚动。”

“委托？”他重复了一遍，期待着解释。

“你是个魔物猎人。”尼禄从门外走进来，但丁扫了一眼没看见V。他皱着眉看向但丁，“连这个都不记得吗？难道V没有告诉你？”

“我觉得他可能在期待着我自己想起来。”但丁向后靠去，翘起二郎腿，“你呢，你也是吗？”

“你不问问魔物猎人是什么东西？”尼禄撇撇嘴，但丁笑着摇摇头，“这个就是字面上的意思吧，有什么好解释的。”

“哼，真的一点都看不出来你失忆了，完全就是老样子……总而言之就是你是魔物猎人，我也是。”

“那你爸呢？”

尼禄有些犹豫，他看了眼姬莉叶，好像在寻求求助，然而最后他还是下定了决心，慢吞吞地说道：“V……V不是。”

“他是巫师是吧？”但丁扬起眉，“感觉就很像是什么反派阵营的家伙。一身黑还整天阴恻恻地，”但丁模仿着对方装模作样地说道：“’格里芬，停下吧’是这样吧？”

尼禄表情扭曲，看上去想笑又不敢，最后还是破功了，“哈哈你说得确实没错，”他笑出了声，还成功地呛到了自己，咳嗽两声，他坐到姬莉叶身边：“太像了。”

“刚才这话你可别告诉他。”但丁眨了眨眼睛，在嘴边做了个拉拉链的动作，这下姬莉叶也捂着嘴在旁边笑了。

“好，言归正传，你说的’案子’是什么东西？”但丁收敛了笑意，转而以一种认真的神情看向姬莉叶，尼禄皱眉有点想阻止他，然而姬莉叶转头对他说道：“没事的，我不介意”，最后他还是没说什么。

“发生了什么？”

“抱歉，我的哥哥在这场事件中……”但丁心里叫了声不好，他连忙道歉：“不好意思，是我越界了。”

“没关系的，都过去了，况且尼禄在那之后也一直陪伴着我。”她露出一个有些悲伤的笑容，两人对视一眼，将手交叠在一起，但丁看着莫名觉得有些嫉妒，“尽管人类不是森林的造物，人类的城镇仍然位于森林的管辖范围内，因此会有一些……崇拜的表现。而和其他依附着森林，崇拜着神的镇不同，佛杜那崇拜的是斯巴达。”

斯巴达？这个名字异常地耳熟，但是这个名字的概念未曾像是“魔物”以及“猎人”那样记忆自然浮现。没等他开始思考这到底是谁尼禄就在旁边恰当好处地解释道，“他是你的父亲。”

父亲，原来如此。在那个梦中那个男人很少出现，偶尔出现也只是一副温柔的表情，就像个普通的父亲，但丁差点就要这么以为了。

“为什么你们要崇拜斯巴达？我是说我的父亲，你知道的。”但丁好奇地追问道，他下意识地避免称呼他们话中的斯巴达为父亲，不知为何他总觉得两者不能混淆为一人。

尼禄解释道：“是因为斯巴达在几千年前封印了当时森林中的神，教团相信他是人类的英雄。”

“这怎么可能？先不说这个神是什么，我的父亲作为一个人类怎么可能和’几千年前’的神话有关？”但丁皱眉打断了尼禄的话。

“很明显就是因为他不是人类，”尼禄强忍着翻白眼的欲望说道，“他是个魔物，而你是个半魔。”

啊哈，这就可以解释很多东西了，萦绕在但丁心头无数的疑惑都瞬间迎刃而解。这句话像把钥匙一般打开了但丁记忆的锁，他毫不意外。

“——总之，你的目标就是这种崇拜的中心点，教皇。”看到两人都一言不发，姬莉叶继续说道，她停顿了一下。“那是个混蛋！”尼禄紧接着姬莉叶的话说，“他想要借助魔物的力量成神，为此就算毁了周围的城镇也无所谓，疯子一个。”

神，他这是第几次听到“神”这个词了？

“神到底是个什么东西，神明真的存在吗？”但丁打断了尼禄连续不断的咒骂，姬莉叶看着他的眼睛，露出一个浅浅的温柔的笑容，“传说中，森林中有’神’的存在。”

“祂有着无穷的力量，掌控着森林中所有事物的生死，甚至是流过的水，穿过的风，所有的一切在神明的注视下从无到有，最后消逝。”她低下他，尼禄用关心的目光注视着她，棕发的女人现在看起来就像是所谓的祭司，在祭坛面前宣读着给神明的祷告词，虔诚的样子让他想起V吟诵咒语的样子，他们都在崇拜着神吗？

“神不是什么好东西。”尼禄紧接着姬莉叶的话说道，简直像是害怕但丁起了什么念头的样子。

“为什么？无所不能照我看来很不错啊？”但丁有些好奇，他随口问道。

“神是无情的，森林从来就不会向祂的子民施舍片刻，人们都惧怕祂的权威。”姬莉叶交叠着双手，尼禄用一种有些担忧的表情看向她，他补充道，“周边的村落崇拜神基本都是害怕祂的权威。”

“你竟然也懂这些？”但丁咧起嘴角打趣地说道，如愿以偿地看到尼禄炸毛了，“我好歹也是在教会的孤儿院长大的好吧？虽然不像姬莉叶这样，但这些东西我也是知道的。”

“’森林拥有着力量，凡有力量者必定会丧失仁慈’” 棕发的女人虔诚地说道。

“也因此，每个魔物都想成为神。”

“斯巴达也想吗？”但丁脱口而出，他想，其实他隐约知道这个问题的结果，但是他依然想听第三者的解释。

“不，斯巴达可能是这个世界上唯一一个不想成为神的魔物。”姬莉叶轻轻摇了摇头，说完这句她便沉默了，尼禄也同时安静下来，他们不约而同地都看向了但丁。目光中心的男人顿时有点焦虑起来，仿佛他忘了什么极为重要的事情，而所有人都期待着他自己回想起来。

他的父亲，那个在失踪前都表现得和蔼可亲态度的父亲，如果传说是真的，他为什么要背叛神？他为什么要帮助人类？

“说到底，森林里有没有神其实我们都不知道是吧，”最后是尼禄打破了这片令人不安的平静，他转移了话题，“或许这只是个毫无根据的传说罢了，被传多了大家都信了。你的父亲或许只是巧合之下拥有了人性。”

“或许吧，世界之大无奇不有。”但丁随口回应他，仍然思考着那个问题。

魔物想成为神这点很好解释，没有魔物会嫌弃自己太强；然而为什么斯巴达不想？是因为他对这些幼小的人类产生了怜悯之情吗？

但丁将这个问题搁置在一边，总有一天他会弄清楚这个问题。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以前的失败品，大部分就像厨房杀手从烤炉里端出来的那种东西一样掉san稀奇古怪的很快就断气了，但也有时候会出来比较像的东西，比如缺胳膊少腿残疾版和喜闻乐见幼年版（）虽然也死得很快而且造成了前所未有的精神伤害。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在开头就预警的人兽在这里，真的就一点点，欺负u酱好耶

“V，等一下！”但丁余光瞥见V假装没看见他又要出去的模样，慌忙把自己架在桌上的腿放了下来。

现在是晚上了，整整一天V都呆在自己的实验室，阴影卧在门口，他一靠近就用眼刀子刮他，全身的毛都要竖起来，但丁一直没找到机会。

像这样的有很多天——自那以后V一直有意无意地躲着他，避免两人之间的交流，过去几天尼禄他们上门来的频繁便也给了黑发的巫师好借口。

然而现在他终于找到机会了，这是意料之外的惊喜，他不会白白让它溜走。

“我要去镇上，有什么事等我回来再说吧。”巫师淡淡地说道，他作势就要推门而出，但丁在内心叹了口气迅速站了起来，抢在他之前堵住了门，“没得，镇上什么时候都能去，你可不要用这种借口来搪塞我了。”他盯着巫师的眼睛，对方偏头主动移开了视线。

“我没有搪塞你，这是事实。”

“你没有？那你为什么要故意躲我？”但丁挑眉，用一种随意的口气说道，他不想显得太过于咄咄逼人。

“我没有。”V愣了一下，“……我真的没有，为什么我要避开你？”

“可能因为你不想让我问这么多。”

“你不应该知道的事有很多，我不会因为这些事避免与你交流。”V拧起眉有些疑惑地说道，“或许，是我的潜意识决定的。”

“决定什么？”

“我不应该和你牵扯过深，但丁。”

巫师面无表情地看着他，此时的他看起来像是某种无机物，比如一个漂亮的瓷娃娃，就这么毫无防备地摆在但丁面前他却无法与其沟通想法，触摸他的情感。这个V看起来尤其陌生。

“为什么？你知道的吧，这就是我们需要谈的事情。”但丁向门靠了靠，他握紧了手。

“但丁，为什么你一定要知道那些事呢？”V继续说道，他看起来甚至有点耐心了，“不知道会更加幸福，为什么你不愿意选择这条路呢？”

但丁咬牙，现在的V露出的这种事不关己的神态让他开始厌恶了；他意识到或许这也算一种小孩子心态，见不得只有自己真情实感。“没什么特别的理由，”他随便挑了个答案糊弄过去了，“我就是要知道。”

V苦恼地皱着眉看向他，他深吸一口气，说道：“但丁——”一声巨响打断了巫师的话，那一瞬间但丁发现这是从地下传来的。

“该死。”V换了一个表情，“我要下去处理一些事，你在这等我。”

是谁？那是一声兽吼，但丁可以从中品尝出发声者的痛苦和愤怒，夹杂着热浪向他席卷而来。这让他想回想起了实验那天感受到的另外一种气息，太熟悉了，熟悉到让他想要落泪。

“我跟你一起去。”他向前一步拉住巫师的手臂，V回头看他，，他看上去像是要拒绝白发男人了，但最后还是点了点头。他马上回过头去迈步离开，像是做了什么马上就要让自己后悔的决定。

但丁跟在V的身后，两人匆忙赶往通往地下室的入口，经过走廊时但丁看到靠在门边的斧头，犹豫了一下这么问道：“要带点武器吗？”身边的巫师摇了摇头，轻轻用手杖在地上点了点向他示意：“没有那个必要。”

但丁耸耸肩，说：“你说是就是吧。”

下到地下室，穿过蜿蜒回折的走廊，越是靠近深处嘶吼声越是沉重；用于照明的提灯里火焰不安地跳动着，但丁屏住了气息，却能听见自己的心跳声轰鸣。奇怪，他为什么兴奋了起来？

“到了。”正当他有些出神时前面的V主动停了下来，狭窄的走道视野被束缚，但丁只能透过V的肩看到一点烛光。走廊的尽头是一个房间，房门半旧，看起来像是那种你会往里面放扫除工具并且永远都不会打开的储物室。然而但丁知道就是在这么个房间里面有他想要的一切。

V扶上黄铜把手，轻轻推开了门，提灯的金属外壳和门碰撞发出厚重的“叮“的一声，但丁忍不住咽了口口水。巫师带着他走进房间，但丁把身后的门带上，目不转睛地盯着前方。

房间里没有电灯漆黑一片，意外的是占地面积不小，其中大部分被一个巨大的墨黑色牢笼占据。牢笼没有出口，仿佛一开始就不想让里面的生物出来。

尽管他的眼睛看不到前面牢笼里的生物，很奇异地，但丁发现自己“感觉”到了他，这种犹如实物一般的感觉如同触摸一般真切。

“他”停止了嘶吼，只剩下厚重的鼻息喷出的声音，身躯的颤抖随着地板传到但丁身上，然而这不是恐惧的产物，但丁清晰意识到——你也是如此吗？他无声地对着牢笼里的野兽这么说。

V蹲了下来，他缓慢地将手中的提灯向牢笼那端靠近，但丁向旁侧挪动了一步靠在他身后的墙壁上默默地看着这一切。他听见爪子在石块上摩擦的声音，提灯的光芒使那一圈的黑暗褪去，但丁看到一双绿色的眼睛，然后是暗蓝色的皮毛。它缓缓走近，让火焰燃尽他身边的厚重的阴影。

出现在但丁面前的毫无疑问是一匹魔物，狼的身躯，厚重的毛发里镶嵌着混浊的眼珠，它的身躯是兽，眼神却可思议地带着人的情感，那是怎样的冷漠？

那些混浊的眼珠不停转动着，但丁仿佛能听见机械运作的咔哒声，最后一齐聚焦在半蹲在那的黑发的巫师身上。V把提灯轻轻放在一旁的地面上，也这么盯着魔物。

一人一兽对视着，都沉默下来，仿佛正进行着一场不为人知的角力。但丁看着这个魔物愣住了，失去记忆的传奇猎人在此时突然有了一种想要怒吼的冲动，过去在他心脏里尖叫着要冲破牢笼。

是你吗？但丁简直想要尖叫。

然而最后他默不作声，屏住气息，他只是紧盯着二人，等待着下一步的发展。

他抱着双臂靠在墙角看着他们，时间就这么加快了脚步。正当他觉得自己要在这站一辈子的时候最后的角力决出了胜负。那匹狼看了眼但丁缓缓走进了黑暗。它这时又看不出来拥有人性的样子，只剩下古怪的骄傲，像喝下药水那种如影随形的苦味一样粘在但丁的舌底。不应该是这样的——他的潜意识遗憾地说。

“所以，你有兴趣解释一下这一切吗？”但丁装作毫不在意的样子问道，V依旧半蹲在地上没有要站起来的意思。但丁看向牢笼发现已经看不到狼的身影，好像掉进一潭死水里再也消失不见一般。

“……你可以叫它尤里曾。”V只是这么说了一句又闭口不言。但丁耐心地等待了片刻，发现巫师都没有要开口的意思，叹了口气，他接着自己的话问道：“我以后还能来看他吗？”

他也不知道自己想要做些什么，本能让他想要再见那一匹狼，那匹高贵的狼一次。很奇怪，魔物都是低贱的，为什么他会觉得……不，这些都不重要。但丁回过神来等待着V的答复。

黑发的巫师这下有反应了，他站了起来，回头看向他。“什么时候可以。”意外地，他这么说道。

“什么时候都可以？”但丁下意识地露出一个违背自己真实意愿的笑容，“我还以为你会说我再也没法见到他了。”

“不……随便你怎么想吧。”他又恢复到了之前那副油盐不进的样子，刚刚那次对峙仿佛消耗了他极大的能量，“只是要记住，不要太靠近它会死。”

“所以它到底是什么？”但丁不自觉问道，V没有回答他，而是径直离开了地下。但丁突然意识到V又一次逃避了他们之间的对话。叹了口气，但丁没有像来时那样亦步亦趋地跟着他，正相反地，他蹲到V之前的位置，手抚上黑色的牢笼——他本以为会是冰凉的金属质感，触及手心的质感却意外地柔软，让他产生了自己能就这么掰弯栏杆钻进去的错觉。他双手抓着栏杆看向里面，却再也不见“它的身影。

他好像在哪里见过那匹狼。

是什么时候？

头疼袭击了但丁，越是想要回忆越是无法触摸过去。他双手触电一般离开了黑色的牢笼。

“该死的！”他骂道，他绝对忘了什么重要的东西，而V根本不会告诉他。

他站起身来，直直地回到了自己的房间，自虐般狠狠倒在了床垫上，他咬牙切齿，不知道该如何疏解内心的愤懑。

睡了睡了，别想这么多了！他想。

——————

黑色的巨狼身披银色月光织成的盔甲立足于山崖旁，暗蓝近黑的眼睛冷血不带丝毫情感地俯视着他，他感觉到了久违的那种令牙关都为之颤抖的兴奋，心跳声鼓鸣一般让他的鼓膜碎裂。

维吉尔。他无声地一遍遍描述着这个名字。我终于找到你了。他说，握紧了手里的剑，老搭档发出轰鸣，不断颤抖。

他看到巨狼扑向他，占据了他全部的视野。

他想杀了他。他意识到，这个事实让他觉得可悲，无可奈何。为什么我们总是要这样站在天平两侧？他诘问对方，同时诘问自己。

他用剑撕裂了爱人的皮毛，直至剑也断裂；鲜血涌进他的肺中，逐渐分不清你我；他跪在地上，掌心下的巨狼还有一丝脉搏，被割开的喉咙喘着气音。他从断肢处重生的裸露肢体能感受到爱人的脖颈处蓬松的稀碎毛发。

他将脸凑上去，血腥味不计前嫌地热情拥抱了他。此时此刻，他和爱人，和半身心脏一齐跳动，灵魂一齐同步。

月光无言地看着它的孩子们，看着神话的恶狼缓缓断气，看着另一个人拥抱着他还留有余热的尸体，以此来安慰，甚至于欺骗自己。

于是她便不忍心看了，挥手唤来雨为这悲伤的一幕收场。

维吉尔，他说。  
雨洗刷了魔物的污秽。  
多好，你又再度变得干净起来了。

——————

他醒了过来，泪水糊了他一脸，干涸在脸颊上，他发现自己在为维吉尔哭泣，这也太傻了。

——————  
————  
——

自上一次实验已经过了两个月了，这已经是他经历过的第四实验。巫师迟迟没有进行下一步行动的意图，但丁也乐得和他过着有些乏味但平静的生活。

他没有再做梦，也就无从再与梦中的巨狼相会；他试探性地问了V，甚至是尼禄，他们两个都对此避而不谈，后者看他的眼神尤为复杂。

而另一方面，无法探知过去的他就将精力放置于探索地下那个魔物身上。

V说他叫做尤里曾，这个名字真是耐人寻味，结合他之前说的那番话和他感受到的熟悉感，但丁知道这是V给予他明目张胆的暗示，基于什么默契的法则，仿佛有什么他不了解的极为庞大的机制在事件的背后运作着。

维吉尔，他默念着这个名字，他有八成的把握能肯定他们之间有关系。

维吉尔，尤里曾，和他梦境中黑色的巨狼。

他从姬莉叶那得知斯巴达是狼神——他被这样崇拜着，只因为传说中他魔物的那一面是小山大小的魔狼，三只眼睛镶嵌在头颅上，一直瞪视着森林中的那个神，他代表着反抗，因不公而拔剑，因仁慈而挥剑。

尽管在他为数不多复苏了的记忆中，斯巴达的形象却完全不超出普通父亲的范畴，他看起来就只是个乡绅，在森林中过着平静的隐居生活，他猜这就是人类特有的艺术加工

总而言之，他很确定三者之间有这密切联系——那么V又这其中是什么角色？

他把这个问题直接拎到了饭桌上，黑发的巫师沉默了一会对这个问题避而不谈，只是告诫他无论如何不能打开笼子。

但丁将复杂的逻辑推理暂且置之一旁，他开始试探尤里曾。

经过整整一个月的尝试，那个狼形魔物终于开始逐步接受他——但丁不确定能不能用接受这个词，毕竟他的表现看起来更像是厌烦，从原本融入黑暗的表现变成了会凑近他探进牢笼的手，轻轻地嗅闻，然后趁他不注意狠狠咬下去。

但丁看着那头狼像小狗一样凑上来，近处看时狼的眼镜像绿宝石一般熠熠生辉，然而还没来得及欣赏这份美丽他就被咬了。

尤里曾下嘴毫不留情，只一下他手掌上的肉都要被撕扯下来，痛感一触即逝，只剩下鲜血横流提醒他刚才发生了什么；罪魁祸首咬完就跑，但丁只好把手伸回来，带着无尽的挫败感上去找V包扎。

黑发的巫师没有笑他他，他只是垂下眼帮但丁仔细的包扎。尽管在对话之后这样的沉默只会让但丁浑身不自在，好像童年时被母亲教训了一样。

他想着道歉，最后也没说出什么像样的话来，就装作吊儿郎当的样子狼狈地逃跑，最后又回到了黑色的牢笼前。

“喂，尤里曾，你在吗？”他托着下巴无聊地喊到，不抱期望地等待着。但丁能肯定那家伙绝对认识他，第一次咬他之前就已经记住他了，而那一次是在示威。

他又把手伸了进去，俗话说得好，好了伤疤忘了疼，“就算是用血肉能把那家伙钓出来也算好了。”他这么想到。

半魔优秀的听力让他察觉到爪子和石质地板摩擦的声音，他心中一喜，知道他这次怕是要成功了。果不其然，他看见尤里曾缓步向他走来。

他皱起眉，做好了被咬的准备，然而出乎意料的是深蓝色的狼看了他两眼，没有咬上来，而是将头轻轻地靠在他的手心蹭了蹭。

“诶，什么？”但丁惊了，他反手抚上狼的脖颈，感受着毛发的质感。今天的狼甚至算得上体贴，抬起下巴让他摸了个够，但丁小心翼翼地探向狼竖起的耳朵，与外侧不一样，里面的绒毛薄薄一层附着在皮肤外，他可以看见上面分布着的细小血管，手感温顿而脆弱。

他突然好奇，露出一个微笑，“你会咬我吗？“但丁问道，知道不可能收到答复，便主动伸向狼的吻部，狼沉默地盯着他，半晌后顺从地打开口腔，让人类的手指向它的口腔深处探去。

狼的口腔温热，但丁用指腹在它的臼齿尖端轻轻摩擦，是一种温顿的触感。他缓慢进入更深处，与人类相比这个过程变得更漫长；它的舌单薄而粗糙，有着不同于人类的奇特触感。因为食管的异物发出细小的呜咽声，像是孩子在哭泣。但丁继续着这个过程，他看着兽吃力却不得不扬起脖颈，露出自己柔软的喉部，此时正随着呼吸的频率微微起伏，下颚的线条简洁而美丽，他觉得自己快要掉入深渊了。

但丁侧着头，甚至觉得狼会接受自己的拥抱。

为什么？维吉尔今天是发什么疯？

你刚才叫他什么？潜意识质问他，但丁才意识到了他刚才做了什么。

“游戏结束了。“他睁大了眼睛，匆匆将手抽离。那一瞬间但丁突然觉得刚才被他隐匿的道德感突然再度出现开始鞭笞他，甚至突然有了一股冲动想要放它出来，但很快的他就压抑下了这股冲动，不仅是因为V的告诫，更是因为一种直觉。

——如果放他出来，他将永远失去他，因为他会亲手杀死他。

他才发现尤里曾不知不觉停了下来，狼用着它们第一次见面的眼神看他，但丁和他对视，发现他的眼睛里什么都没有，空洞地吓人。

“我在做什么……”他喃喃道，失落如潮水般满上他的心头，然后他吃痛，“靠你又咬我！”他触电般缩回手来，赤红的鲜血滴落在他的裤子上，抬头一看狼一如既往头也不回地离开了。

“别走，”他叫住他，“维吉尔！”

狼没有转身，它完全没有回应地离开了。

但丁，你在干什么？潜意识问他，他抬眼，发现潜意识拥有着他小时候的脸，你真的觉得那是维吉尔吗？他问道。

我不知道啊，但丁回答，我现在什么都不知道了。他感到无比的沮丧，他无处安放的爱开始让他感到痛苦。

别这样。叹了口气，潜意识走过来拍拍他的肩。

但丁站了起来，他将手上的血往裤子上一擦。自上次的实验后他自愈的速度加快了，原本需要时间愈合的伤口现在只片刻之间就像是从来没出现过那样。血污染红了他裤子的侧面，他却毫不在意地快步离开了这里——或许他需要再一次找V谈谈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u突然变这么服从基本上是受人性V那边情绪的影响，因为他们俩是对立的嘛，可以想象比害盟绿茶文学  
> 按理来说我不应该note解释而是应该塞到正文里但我实在是不知道什么时候解释不那么突兀……毕竟u不会说话蛋不想知道哥不想说（）


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 倒数第二章

上了楼梯，踩在木制楼梯上的脚步声异常沉重，但丁怀着同样沉重的心情抬眼便看到了V。巫师坐在沙发上看书，腿合拢在一起坐得笔直。

“V！”他尽量放轻语气，让自己显得不那么消沉，“我想问你个问题。”

巫师抬头看他，没什么反应而是打量了一下猎人血迹斑斑的裤子。“你又被咬了？”但丁不知道这是不是错觉，他总觉得V好像有点幸灾乐祸。

“是——但我不是来跟你说这个的。”但丁在他对面的沙发上坐下，下意识地要翘起二郎腿，想到他的目的又忍住了，“我要问你一件很严肃的事。“巫师向他抬起下巴，示意他继续，”尤里曾和维吉尔是什么关系？”

巫师没有迅速回答他，而是用那双潭水镜面一般的眼睛继续打量着他，但丁回看他，发现他脖子处隐约露出的花纹淡到几乎要消失不见。白发的猎人皱起眉，“如果这样你不懂的话，那我换个说法，”他深吸一口气，然后缓缓吐出，“尤里曾是维吉尔吗？”

“不是。”意料之外地，这个问题V回答地很爽快，然后他的下一句话让但丁拧紧了眉头，他们对视着：“维吉尔已经死了。”

但丁差点被自己的口水呛住，直觉告诉他这是真实的。他明明记得维吉尔已经死了，在他的梦中，那匹巨狼。然而尤里曾的气息是做不得假的。

V合上书本，但丁瞥见封面，发现是《天真之歌》，古旧的封面好像有一定年头了。巫师不紧不慢地说道：“他早在很久以前就死了，这你应该再清楚不过；而尤里曾也即将随他而去。”

没给但丁消化的时间，V用着像是自言自语一般的语气接着自己的话说道，他的嗓音低沉而沙哑，像是在念诗。

“你想过要放尤里曾自由吗？”

但丁意识到这是给他的问题，他想过吗？他当然想过，如果尤里曾不是维吉尔，他会放他自由然后杀了他，因为他是个专杀魔物的猎人；然而如果是尤里曾就是维吉尔，他却不会放他自由，但最后还是会杀了他，他的潜意识是这么诱导他的。于是犹豫了半刻后，他回答了这个问题：“没有。”

他觉得自己有点搞笑，明明已经自顾自确定了答案还硬要对方给他一个答案，这个答案还得和他的猜测一致，这不是贱得慌吗？

“那就好，”巫师露出一个满意的笑容，但丁看着那个不带讽刺的，纯粹的笑容突然觉得怪异，无机质感浓厚地要呛死他。“那就好，“他重复了一遍，好像在下定决心，”因为今天下午就是最后一次实验。”

“什么？！”但丁这下是真的不明白了，为什么这么突然？之前巫师总是会提前一两天就通知他实验的安排，然而这一次……男人摸着放在大腿上的手猛地握成拳，这个安排给他的感觉就像是在交响乐的高潮射杀了指挥。

他欲言又止，最后还是沉默了下来。他总感觉有哪里不对，这种诡异的感觉梗在他的喉咙里，让他突然有了想要呕吐的欲望。

——————

实验很顺利，非常顺利，但丁从地上坐了起来，他感到前所未有的……强大。

“这是最后一次实验，实验过后你就’完整’了，不再缺少哪个部分，不再需要担心会迎来沉寂。”V继续维持着自己的微笑，“你可以随意离开这里。”

“不对，这就完了？”但丁打断了他的话，总觉得事情完结地太过于平淡。V侧头看他，嘴角勾起。“没错，这就是终结。”

但丁皱眉，然而他完全没有结束的感触，而这一切的佐证是他的记忆——他大部分的记忆都还处于封存的状态当中。

“我还什么都没想起来，这不对吧？”

他想起来了自己的童年，自己可笑幼稚的恋心，他杀死自己爱人那一刻的场景。然而他离开被大火笼罩的那个家之后发生了什么？在维吉尔身上又发生了什么？这些和他与尼禄的过往都一同被埋藏在厚重的迷雾当中。

“你的记忆很快就会逐渐恢复。”

“为什么你敢这么肯定？”但丁质问他，像是临死前的挣扎。

“因为你现在完整了但丁，”V静静地看着他，“如果你还没能想起全部的记忆，那需要问你自己——为什么你要忘记？”

为什么我要忘记？这是我决定的吗？但丁抬头，看到拍他的肩的那个潜意识的自己站在V身后向他努嘴，是因为你吗？

“总而言之，你的记忆不应该成为一个问题了；而其他的，如果你想住的话，可以再在这里呆一个晚上，明天就要请你离开这里了。”V微不可见地摇了摇头，接着说道。

“难道我不可以呆在这里吗？”但丁问他，空虚感在他心中膨胀，他觉得自己就是个前面吊着个苹果所以一直分离奔跑的驴，现在苹果被撤掉了，嘭，他也没力了。

“不可以，”V快速地会打断了他，“你已经自由了。”他重复道，善解人意的样子好像当他是听不懂人话的蠢货那样。

“如果我说我想要和你呆一块呢，我这么选择的呢？”但丁忍不住反驳他，V瞥了他一眼，“那也不行——实验结束，你对我没用了。”他停顿了一下，最后想出了这个借口

“这未免也太冷血了吧V老师！”但丁打了个哈哈，回过神来发现V卸下了笑容，目不转睛地看着他。严肃的巫师看起来有些诡异，更像吸血鬼而非人类了，但丁却莫名觉得更加安心。

“……是真的要说再见了，但丁。”他静静地说道，实验室里的光打在他消瘦的脸庞上，他看起来，莫名地有点悲伤。

但丁不知道该说什么，最后匆忙地回了个嗯。然后看到巫师又笑了起来，这个笑容看起来十分释然，坦率，这不是V的笑容，却让但丁的心脏漏跳一拍。

“说起来，”他不自在地转变了话题，“格里芬他们呢？”说起来，他今天整整一天都没有见到那只怪鸟，甚至也没有听到它的声音，在记忆中搜索片刻，发现自几天前就没有再见到那只黑豹。

“……他们是魔物。”半晌后V这么回答。

“所以呢？”

“魔物当然在森林里，它们也不是每天都会呆在这。”嚯，一个看似合理的解释。但丁不觉得这就是答案，他盯着巫师的脸看。

“我都要走了，它们不出来打个招呼吗？”

“但丁。”V叫着他的名字，他的眼睛被头发垂下来的阴影遮掩，“它们离开了。”他强调道。

“额，我就是问一下。”但丁举起手作投降状。

V从桌前的椅子上站起来，他撑着手杖有些吃力地走到，不，应该算挪动到门前，现在的巫师看起来前所未有的虚弱。他为但丁打开了门。但丁看他，他便用手做出一个请的动作。

“……那我走了啊。”

叹了口气，但丁不自在地走出门外，走廊烛灯打在他脸上亮得他睁不开眼。回头看向V，巫师又坐回了座位上，他低着头一副沉思的样子，从但丁的方向只能看见他黑色的发旋。一步步地，他回到了自己的房间为“明天”做准备，躺到床上闭上眼睛准备睡觉。

然而眼前一黑后那些疑问，那些谜题都一齐出现在他的面前，围着坐成一桌互相指责。

“你还有那么多事没干，就准备这么放弃了吗？”长桌的尽头坐着黑发的潜意识的自己，他这时看起来和他自己不大相像了，主要是因为他的那身暗红色的大衣，头发还是做作的斜分。

“你忘了格里芬的委托吗？”

在翻了无数个身，折磨地床嗷嗷作响之后但丁坐了起来——他决定去看看尤里曾。

格里芬的委托……他差点就忘了这茬了！该死的，那个家伙走之前也不明说他到底要做什么？！但丁越想越觉得他不应该就这么束手待毙，V说的那些话他根本一点都不该信！

明天进森林里去看一下。他打定主意。

森林到底是什么模样，神明到底存不存在，这些他都会在明天用自己的双眼亲自确认。

而现在的举动，一方面是因为他是在是没有困意，另一方面则非常私人——退一万步说，就算尤里曾真的不是维吉尔，他……他也不能这么放着它不管，多少还是有些在意。

格里芬不在，这个地方便变得尤为空旷寂静。经过几扇一模一样的门，尽管知道V晚上从不来地下，但丁还是放轻了脚步，他有点心虚。

最后来到尽头的房门前，咽了口口水，他轻轻推开了木门。

本来一打开门就近乎要撞到的黑色牢笼消失了，但丁把门仔细关上，缓步靠近了房间深处。提在手上的油灯尽职尽力地挥洒着光辉，最后将角落也照亮，露出了趴在地上尤里曾的身影。

狼型魔物虚弱地趴在地上，头枕在前肢上，它的皮毛都失去了以往光滑的质感，仿佛加速老去，生命就这么凋零了。但丁那一瞬间还以为它死了，自己看到的只是一具还未来得及僵硬的尸体。但幸好尤里曾迅速否定了他的猜测。

听到有人的脚步声，它的耳朵警觉地直立起来，身上的眼睛也一同张开来共同打量着来客。但丁突然有些欣慰了。

“乖——”白发的半魔一手竖起表示自己并无恶意一边半蹲了下来，地板在他身下发出吱呀的响声，但幸好魔物没有因此做出什么过激的反应，只是在听到他声音的时候不满的哼了两声。

为什么牢笼消失了，为什么尤里曾会是这个样子？他想到了V，V那连站起来都吃力的姿态，为什么？

他静静地看了一会尤里曾，想象着如果这是维吉尔会怎么样。梦境中的维吉尔小时候和他一般，长大之后却只剩下了非人形的姿态；这么一看眼前的尤里曾确实和那匹银月下的巨狼一模一样，同样的下颚曲线，弧线美好的犬齿，脖颈处的毛发尤为蓬松。

于是他做出了一个连他自己都没想到的举动——他拥抱了眼前的狼。

狼没有反抗，但丁的左臂从它的腹下穿过，能摸到它突出的肋骨。它的前肢修长而消瘦，此时乖巧地折叠着交错在胸前。但丁将它强行拉起来，右手顺着背部的毛向下划去。背毛相比颈部更加坚硬，有些地方纠缠不清，不时能摸到凸起的部分，但丁后来才意识到那是闭着的眼睛。

他无法将下巴搁上狼的肩，只能退而求次轻轻靠在它身体的侧部，他闭上了眼睛。

他发现有人在身后，在门口，但是他没有闲暇去在乎那么多。

巫师的地下室很安静，太安静了便让这个地方显得异常寂静，冰冷而空虚，就像深水。然而狼呼吸着，它的身体的温度不断提醒着但丁他还活着的事实。

他好像又回到了那个晚上，只不过这次身边的爱人真切地活着，他呼吸，他仍拥有心跳。

“你真的不是维吉尔吗？”但丁睁开了眼睛，他自言自语道，不期盼一个魔物能回答他的问题。

他终于得出了一个答案！这多么令人高兴啊！

困意在几息之间扩散在空间，但丁松开了狼，看进它的眼睛，对视之后但丁突然笑了，他也不知道自己为什么笑，可能是觉得自己的行为未免太过于幼稚。最后他突兀地捧着狼的脸，几乎是掐着它，连臼齿都露了出来。

我爱你，他得意洋洋地说。

随后他离开了，墙角的身影已经消失不见，仿佛从未来过，但丁没太在意，他回到自己的寝室。

睡意淹没了他，他躺倒自己的床上便陷入了梦境。

—  
——  
———

他是个猎人，什么都杀，下到小动物，比如兔子松鼠什么的。

上到神明。

当然，年轻的时候他还没杀过神，封顶了就是一些想要成为神的魔物。那些家伙遍布在森林的深处，隔三差五到村子的边缘游荡，害怕的人类听说了他的威名，便请他来猎杀那些怪物。

他就一直做着这样的工作，拎着枪，后来还适应了父亲的剑，接接委托，消耗自己的青少年时代；然后他的哥哥在某一天带着一身伤从他的窗户摔了进来，终结了他悠哉的日常。

然后记忆突然跳跃至最近，他老了，杀过神了，这时候接到一个委托，有人崇拜他的父亲，憧憬变质最后想借助斯巴达的力量以人身成神，于是他去处理了，遇到个颇具叛逆心理老想杀他的狼的孩子，一头白发，如出一辙的眼神，呲着牙要将他撕碎，缅怀自己的父亲。

那些生活都以片段的形式在他的梦中迅速掠过，他漂浮着，明白自己开始降落到记忆的底端，意识的最深处。

记忆枷锁在他眼前打开。

———  
——  
—

-没有哪个魔物不想成神。  
-斯巴达也是吗？  
-斯巴达是个例外，他不想成为神，他……他想成为一个人。  
-他想要爱，想要被爱，想要爱人；他的儿子们也是如此。

神的指尖上凝聚起了大量的魔力，祂的身躯展开，融进这个世界中，最后只剩下纯粹的能量汹涌着，尖叫着要将他毁灭，要将他粉身碎骨。

但丁看着祂，气流卷起他额前的碎发，磨灭他的皮肤，然后又重生。说实话，现在的他很难看清任何东西了，光线早就将他的眼球底部也印刻满光辉，他只是无谓地朝着那个方向。

“斯巴达之子，是什么让你胆敢来挑战我。”森林，但丁不确定自己是否还存在于这片森林，还是说他正深处于某个捏造的空间中。神明的声音震聋欲耳，从各个方向侵袭着他的耳膜，可能他早就聋了，现在是意念直接出现在他的脑海里罢了。

“没什么特别的，想杀便来了罢了！”他爽快地说，他的感官被剥夺，连带着那些说不出口的情感也一同融化，从他的脊骨上离开，他从未感到如此的痛快。母亲，哥哥，他的家庭他的命运，在此刻都仿佛不再重要，“报仇？也许吧，或许是因为看不惯你这种三流的家伙为非作歹！”

但丁握紧了斯巴达之剑。凝结着血肉的巨剑回应着他的呼唤，心跳一齐共鸣；他的全身开始魔化，力量奔涌在他的血管中。神明的荣光融化了魔物不堪的外表。

他靠近神，感受着骨骼的消逝与瞬间重塑，劈开了祂的本源。

“怎么可能？！”神明发出惨叫，它的余晖仍旧像天边的电闪雷鸣。但丁嘲笑他：“我只不过重复了一遍斯巴达的所作所为。”

“不对，不可能！你的父亲，斯巴达只是个懦弱的家伙，而你不是——”

“你这种曾经被他打败的家伙还敢说他懦弱？”魔力充盈了他恢复的血肉，但丁低下头，捂着还没来得及长回的右眼。神明迅速收缩，森林将他们包裹，好像什么都未曾发生。人性回到了猎人的身上，他想起了月光下哥哥的瞳孔。

他的哥哥，他的爱人。  
他愤怒的原因，他战斗的原因。

疯狂从他的身上如潮水般褪去，但丁赤身裸体地清醒过来，如同大梦一场，他刚才为什么会忘了？

“不不不，你不是，你更加恐怖，”已经不能再被称作神的魔物苟延残喘着，但丁这才发现原来它的原型也不过如此，趴在他脚下不值一提的烂泥一摊罢了。

“你想取代我！”

“你想成为神！”

“别说傻话了。”但丁丝毫不动摇，他意识到这是丧家犬的狂吠罢了，他冷眼看着魔物的身体开始消融。

“你会步上我的老路，哈哈！这多么滑稽可笑啊！我仍能看见你的未来！”蒙德斯讥笑他，它的独眼紧盯着猎人，眼皮也即将融化，它狂笑着：“没有人能离开这片森林！”

“够了，去死吧。”但丁扣动了扳机，他早该这么做了。

枪声响彻了森林，黑色的鸟成群结队地飞向天空。

他不会成为神，白发的半魔沐浴在自己的血液中这样想到。他不会成为神，神是无情的，而他有着所爱之人，他有着责任，他有慈悲和怜悯之心。

但丁抬头看到分明的针叶缠绕着天空，突然难以呼吸。很久之后他发现他从未离开过这里，从未脱离过森林的束缚。

他会成为神吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本上这个AU的主旨揭示得差不多了，其实我对这个AU的建立还蛮上心的如果有人能get到那我流眼泪  
> 下一章话聊


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我愿将这个结局称为“如果我们立场反转，命运是否会有所不同”，以胃疼为最高指标  
> 写的时候很头疼，本来应该顺理成章调情结果他们两个开始不受我控制小学生吵架了起来……

他被很粗暴地叫醒了。

就像是有人抓着他的头发将他从睡眠中提起来。猛地睁开双眼，胃里酸水剧烈翻滚着，就如同刚刚遭遇一场地震，但丁意识到不妙。

发生了什么？

来不及想太多，但丁迅速穿好了衣物，蹬上靴子他穿过回廊迅速到了地面。一迈出楼梯V慌张地拦住了他，他第一次看到巫师露出这样的表情，好像有最深的恐惧。

他回归的记忆在他耳边低语，告知他V的身份，他总算知道了这个精巧骗局的真相。然而这不是他和V清算的时候。“尤里曾不见了！”对方慌忙地说道。

他听见动物的躁动声从窗户的边缘，从木屋的缝隙奋力钻了进来，远处有魔物的怒吼；山岳般庞大的魔物影子投射在屋外的地面上，整座森林在这个午夜醒了过来，这个庞然大物终于开始了狂欢，连大地都为之颤抖。

他能想象地到狼去了哪。

“快点去追它！一定要阻止它！”V大叫着，他现在看起来完全不像个诗人了。阻止它？阻止什么？“你不去吗？”最后他这么问道，他好像意识到了接下来将要发生的事。

“我不行，我追不上了……”V露出一个笑容，但丁以为他就要就此一蹶不振时V猛地抬起头，拽住了他的手臂，“我要给你一样东西。”他低语道。

巫师松开了他的手臂，踉踉跄跄地扑到柜前。他蹲下打开了地板的暗柜，里面露出了被重重锁链包围着的剑身。巫师颤抖着解开锁链，抽出了它，但丁意识到这是斯巴达之剑。

不对，这不是，这是与他紧密相连的某种东西，是他的一部分，是他自身。

这是“但丁”。

伸出手，但丁接住了他的剑，再推开木门。狂风让他差点扶不稳身躯，围绕着小屋的针叶林在风中狂舞；尤里曾的气息混杂在无数气息当中，淡薄地消散在空气中。然而但丁却立刻从中选定了方向，一刻也不敢耽误，向着那里飞奔而去。

从刚才开始的歌曲无孔不入，那是种很奇特的声音，好像鲸鱼的歌声，悠远空洞；无数魔物一齐歌唱，念着魔物的语言，但丁意识到了什么——森林本身在呼唤着他。

他的记忆在他的脑内沸腾，和这座森林一齐共鸣。他听见鸟发出嘶声裂肺的尖叫，魔物密布在黑暗之中，但丁却只觉得亢奋，只觉得沸腾。心脏跳动着的力度几乎要破开他的胸膛。

但丁追逐在狼的身后，一如既往。

—  
他看见深蓝色的狼奔跑在森林中，躯干镶嵌着的眼睛反射月光；他穷追不舍，企图将其印刻在自己的眼球中，剧烈的呼吸让冷空气倒灌进肺中，顺着血管输向全身，握紧心脏。

树木站在阴影中观察他，它们伸出枝干鞭打，阻止他前行，倒刺刮过他的皮肤，然而这些都无法阻止他的步伐。银月如当初一般璀璨，森林唱着他听不懂的歌。

快点，再快点。  
—

他跑了多久？

但丁想不起来了，他失去了感受时间流动的能力，只记得自己一直在前进，旁边的景象都如镜花水月。

很奇特的，他不觉得劳累，甚至觉得自己可以这么跑一辈子。然而森林中就还是有着尽头的。骨瘦嶙峋的狼放慢了速度，但丁意识到这是即将到达中心的征兆。

魔力化剑将想要偷袭他的魔物钉在地上，但丁放缓了速度，脚下的树枝被折断的声音顺利地流入他的耳朵，被他所接受；猎人小心翼翼地跟在他的猎物身后来到一片空旷的地方。

树木在这里突兀地消失了，它们后退，环绕着中心枝节分明、诡异的矮树。但丁迈着沉重的步伐逼近那棵树，周边的声音在这里减弱，最终为寂静。但丁能感受到树林中那些目光，它们此时都集中在这里，等着他松懈的那一瞬间一拥而上将他撕成碎片；魔物聚集到了这个地方，准备参加一场祭典。

深蓝色的狼蹲坐在树的下方，它抬起头目不转睛地盯着那颗果实——散发着奇特的光，附着着腐烂树根一般的花纹，中心形状模糊不定的果实。但丁不认识它，内心却已然明白了这就是森林的核心，逆卡巴拉生命之树的果实。

它生在这里，等待着谁将它摘下。

“你想要的就是这个吗？”但丁打量着果实，“不愧是你。”他耸肩，手握上了魔剑但丁的剑柄，狼回过头看他，它呲起牙发出低吼，它在保护着属于自己的东西。但丁毫不在意地靠近了他，恢复记忆的他现在不担心对方会对他造成什么伤害了。

狼的眼睛告诉他停下，但丁照做了。

“你还记得这些吗？虽然由我来问好像有些奇怪，毕竟我也是刚才才回想起来的。”但丁笑了下，尤里曾站起来对他发出低吼。

“要打吗？你现在可不是我的对手。”但丁打了个响指，流淌在他血管中的魔力顺着他的指尖流出，化作镣铐将不服从管教的动物束缚在地上。他靠近，半蹲下来摸了摸狼深蓝色的背毛，无数个眼睛翻转起来瞪他。

任务完成，接下来该做什么？果实为了等待它而生，他要怎么处理它？但丁思考着，突然觉得有什么发生了变化，他皱起眉。

有什么不对。抬头一看，在矮树的后面出现了一栋熟悉的建筑——是他的家，他们的家。栩栩如生的建筑，细节与记忆中一模一样，只是上面蒙着一层灰，但丁不自觉眯起了眼想要看清。不知何时森林自动退让，捏造出了这么个幻境。

你要做什么？但丁无声地质问这片森林。

“但丁！”有人在叫他，他本以为这也是幻境的一环，然而声音有些耳熟，他记起来了，是V。他站了起来回头看向来者，巫师狼狈地撑着手杖向他靠近，五官分明的脸上布满裂痕。但丁站在原地等他，刚才还未细想的内容浮现出来。

“你怎么来的？”但丁问他。

“……阴影带我来的。”巫师回答他，然而但丁在哪里都看不到那个黑豹，最后才在诗人的腿边看到了一些若有若无的烟气。忠心的魔物在将要消散之际仍然想要守护自己的主人，但丁觉得有些讽刺。

白发的猎人将注意力转移回自己今非昔比的爱人，他靠近了他，“想解释一下吗？维吉尔。”他轻轻吐出这个名字，盯紧巫师，现在他知道，真实身份是世界上仅有的另一位猎人。

V，维吉尔睁大了眼睛看他，有些猝不及防。他以前从未见到他的哥哥露出这样的表情。“Jackpot”他不禁露出一个有点恶趣味的笑容。那个人在他们成年后不多的相处时光里总是显得很淡薄。也可能是因为如此，他才完全没有相关的联想。

“你什么时候知道的？”维吉尔问他，然后瞬间就明白了，“是你的记忆对吗？你想起来了？”

“没错，全部都想起来了。”但丁笑了，“多谢了尼禄。”尽管具体的他完全不明白，但光尼禄称呼V为他的父亲他就明白了巫师的真实身份，那个狼崽不会撒谎。

兄弟二人站在过去的家门前沉默地对视着，但丁觉得他需要感谢森林，为他们提供了一个再合适不过的舞台。

“我没有什么好解释的，我把你救回来了，就这么简单。”维吉尔淡漠地回答他，但丁气笑了，“就这？你把自己弄成这个破样子还好意思说这么简单？”

“但是我确实救了你，这是事实。”

“我根本就不需要你救，”他沉下脸，“更不需要你把自己弄成这个样子来救我！”他这么多年的一切情感建设总是在碰见这个人时溃不成军，他差点都忘了自己的爱人有么固执、冷酷且坚硬。“所以你现在是个什么？人类吗？你快死了，维吉尔。”

他说完这句看了眼尤里曾，现在是这边的兽形更让他安心。

“是你硬要复活我。我从来没有这么要求过你。”维吉尔沉下气说，但丁庆幸阎魔刀不在他的手里。

我也没有这么要求过你！但丁本想这么回答，然而他发现这样只会回到起点；兜兜转转到了这个地步却开始扯头花，便开始觉得气馁。

【你会接下来吗？传奇的魔物猎人？你会接下魔物的委托吗？】

一道蓝色的身影站在森林中某个树枝上对他说。但丁以为自己看错了，他不敢置信地揉了揉眼睛，又发现那抹蓝色消失了，仿佛从未存在过一样。

【去拯救V吧，但丁！】

消失了还这么吵。但丁在自己的心中骂道，不过他知道自己要做什么了。。

“所以呢？你就这么接受了死亡的命运吗？这可不像你啊。”但丁叹了口气，抬起眼看向维吉尔。黑发的猎人躲开他的视线，不带情感地回答道：“……至少我满意了。”

“满意什么？满意你快死了吗？”但丁讽刺他，维吉尔没有立刻反驳，他低下头组织着语言，“……满意我什么都不欠了，但丁。”

但丁，但丁。他喜欢自己的哥哥叫这个名字时的样子，不管是带着什么感情，当他念出这个名字时但丁总是无比清晰地理解到对方正注视着自己。

“难得你觉得你一直欠着我吗？难道你觉得我复活你是为了给予你恩惠吗？”

他要被气笑了。

亲手杀死维吉尔之后，很久之后，但丁发誓他真的有走出来过，苦中作乐觉得自己还有所谓“人类的命运”要背负。

然而阴阳差错之下他来到佛杜那找到了尼禄。一瞬间他假装已经和好的伤口都再度开裂，但丁自己都很费解这是为什么，最后发现原来是因为爱无法被替代，全世界仅此一份，上面贴着但丁专属的标签。

——他用自己身体作为养料重塑了维吉尔的身体，用自己的灵魂交换了维吉尔的灵魂。  
他赌对了，他成功了。

嘭的一下，但丁从这个世界上消失了，维吉尔回来了，皆大欢喜。

“不是，我知道不是，”维吉尔停顿了一下，仿佛接下来的话要用尽他的气力。“我知道你救我是因为……你爱我，”

“是啊我也发现了，我是全世界第一的蠢货，千辛万苦做了个错误的决定不是吗？”但丁自暴自弃顺着他的话说道。

“并不是这样的，冷静，但丁！”维吉尔皱眉，尽管他的脸还是V的模样，但丁看着他却仿佛看见了他过去的模样。这样的口气简直像是训狗一样。兄长的威严……吗？

“……行，你说。”他摊开手，暂时服软了。

“我不欠你了，我达成了母亲的遗愿。”维吉尔一字一句地说道，沙哑的声音听起来像是在说着情话。但丁觉得有些似曾相识，绞尽脑汁发现维吉尔离开之前也是这么说的。

“我做得很差，最后勉强完成，但我们之间清算了，不再有那些陈年累月的痛苦，我们是兄弟，但丁。”维吉尔与他对视，白发的猎人莫名觉得有些发怵，“我们之间的联系，那些命运决定的东西终于被我还清了。”

此时变得年少的男人露出了一个释怀的微笑，那个微笑被月光柔化；他听见森林的叶片被风吹动沙沙作响，成为了这一幕唯一的配音。但丁知道维吉尔不是在敷衍，他是真的因为卸下了那些沉重的负担，不必要的责任而感到难得的放松。

但丁突然有了流泪的欲望。

“——况且这也是我的愿望，我现在是个人，看着我，但丁，我是个人。”他笑得很厉害，甚至笑出了眼泪，但丁静静地站在那里等待着独角戏的结束，最后他停下了，直起腰杆带着严肃的表情对他说道：“尽管我要死了，也是作为一个人而死去。

“但丁，我自由了。”

“你什么意思？”沉默了一会，但丁问道。

“神是森林的傀儡，逆卡巴拉生命之树的根尖联系着每个魔物的血脉，但现在的我脱离了祂的血脉，”他扯动嘴角，露出一个满足的微笑，张开双臂，好像要拥抱谁那样。“但丁，我不再想着要成为神了。”

“我一路走来，再也没有感受到那种烦躁的气息，那种不能控制自我的冲动，我现在是个不受欢迎的来宾，我不用再参与这场不公平的对弈，我终于可以不受这片森林的影响了。”

但丁明白了他的意思，现在的维吉尔是个看客，他终于可以坐在舞台下欣赏这一出诡异的戏剧。也许在他眼中这片空地，这棵矮树，他们身后的旧宅都不存在，因为他自由了。

“你之前说我潜意识中想着要躲避你，我发现确实如此，因为当时我仍存有一线的恐惧，我害怕我会再度失败，我害怕你马上会像之前那些残次品一样崩溃，如果会迎来那样的结局那么我就不应该和你牵扯过深；我害怕被期待，无论是他人给予的，还是我自身给予的。”

维吉尔一生一次的自我剖析，满足了但丁一直以来的愿望，他终于理解了自己的哥哥，自己的爱人，他本应该快乐，此时他却感到与幻想中的愉快同等级的痛苦不堪，甚至像是被火灼烧。

“所以你到底是什么意思？你说这些话就只是为了佐证我死地很可悲而你要折磨我让我继续作为什么破烂树木的傀儡活着吗？”他忍不住逼问道，怒火在他的四肢蔓延开来。

“没错，但丁，我就是在折磨你。”维吉尔爽快地承认了，然而他的表情看起来很悲伤，“我折磨你是因为我爱你，这是属于我的私心，我想你活着；而我说这些话也并不是为了说明我比你优越。”

“我说这些话是为了证明我不后悔，但丁。”

“维吉尔！”他沉下声叫他的名字，却看到裂痕以肉眼可见的速度深化，他的皮肤开始脱落，像是干枯的树皮。但丁慌了，他下意识向前一步向维吉尔伸出了手，“不，不可能，你休想！”

“听着，维吉尔！我告诉你你别想死得一了百了！”他对他大叫，维吉尔沉默地看着他。“难道你想再救我一次吗？我告诉你，这个世界上没有任何办法复原我。”

“但丁，好好活下去。”维吉尔站在他面前，两人之间缺仿佛有着一面无形的墙壁。黑发的猎人沉默了，过了不知多久他再度开口。

“……”

不要再叫我的名字了！但丁想要这么对他说，他深呼吸，感受到冷空气充斥他的肺部，染上他的温度最后被排出，他的心情冷却，归于平静。蓝色的羽毛在维吉尔的背后落下，掺和进泥土当中，他的计划成形。

“你觉得这可能吗？”他再三深呼吸，最后这么说。

“没用的，但丁。”维吉尔冷漠地回答他。

“……你知道吗，你的一半告诉我你不想成神，你的另一半却一直在渴求着那个果实。”但丁回头看了一眼趴在地上的尤里曾，他的爱人最本源的一面，他的兽性，他的魔性。

“不要这么幼稚，但丁。”维吉尔有了不好的预感，他沉下气用训斥的口气说。

“这是一个完美的答案，“他反驳维吉尔，”你成为神，你就可以恢复完全，这是一个双全的答案，你我都不需要牺牲。”

“你不知道成为神是什么感觉。”年长者看他。

“你也不知道。”年轻者回答他。

“我知道，我体验过；森林吸收了所有的污秽，所有的血肉成长，祂选出来的神你觉得是一个什么样的存在？”维吉尔皱眉，他的声音在空气中嗡嗡作响，“你会成为那些情感，那些痛苦的容器。”

“但丁，就这么让我死去才是最好的结果。”

如果是以前的维吉尔，可能不会这么说。看着眼前黑发的巫师，但丁突然走神了。以前的记忆在他脑海中打转。

维吉尔没有注意到对方的游离，他深吸了一口气，这个动作让他的眼角开裂，“我曾经受祂摆弄，还记得你杀死我的那一回吗？”但丁回过神来，点点头。

“那是你第一次也是最后一次真正地拯救了我，你把我从迷茫的深渊中拯救了出来，我不愿意恢复成那个样子，完整，却只知道在这片大地上徘徊。”

但丁想起了之前他听说过的传说，关于在森林中游荡的巨狼，关于它蓝色的眼睛和铁黑的毛发。

“杀了我，但丁。“黑发的巫师命令他，他的银色手杖指向蓝色的兽，言语却指向自身。

“……你这家伙从小就是这样。”但丁叹了口气，他转而用一种算得上是轻松的语气说道。他有主意了，没错，就这么做。

“什么？”维吉尔皱眉，他有了不好的预感。

“倔得不行，你还记得多年后我们再见面的场景吗？“但丁问他，维吉尔露出一副迷惑的表情，现在换他开始着急了，但丁在心中窃喜，”你在说什么？现在可不是回顾过去的时候！“

“不，现在正是时候回顾过去，维吉。“但丁叹了口气，他难得开始放松了起来，决定了道路之后其他令人窒息的存在就逐渐淡化了，他突然想起了很多，以往他们一起生活的记忆都在这个时候争先恐后地涌上他的心头。

尽管那些记忆大部分都是痛苦，比如他们争吵，动手，最后分开；比如关于人类命运的那些长篇大论的哲学斗争，那些郁结，那些因爱而生的憎恶，现在看来都要随着森林的风消散了。

“你真的很不讨人喜欢，维吉，如果我不和你共用一张脸的话我肯定会讨厌你。“但丁最后这么说，嘿，他之前都不敢这么说出口，”你对自己的任性程度应该有充分的认知吧？“

“……也许你说得对，”维吉尔皱眉，他露出有些疑惑的表情，“但你也不可逞让。”

“你真了解我，我们不愧是亲兄弟，这个世界上最亲近的人。本来我不相信什么命运，但现在我真的开始觉得是不是有哪个家伙看着我们，故意让我们走到一起。“但丁有点想坐下来，他低头看到深蓝色的狼反应变得微弱，留给他的时间不多了。

“听着，但丁。”维吉尔露出一个以前的他绝对不会露出的表情，或许是因为他魔物的一面正在死去，他竟然让自己看起来有点脆弱，“没有什么命运可言，我们走到现在都是源于我们自己的选择。”

”你说到点子上了，“但丁爽朗地笑了一声，和现在的气氛颇不匹配，”我会作出选择，我会拿出一个完美答案。”但丁收敛了笑容，他背过身去，尤里曾仿佛感应到什么，开始疯狂地挣扎，森林为他奏响了乐曲。

当初的蒙德斯吃下果实，被森林选为神明；如今的他已经超越了神明，吃下这颗果实会发生什么？

“你要做什么？别做傻事！”维吉尔在他大叫，他听见银质手杖和地面碎石摩擦的声音，破碎的猎人踉跄地想要阻止他。然而他选择了自由，所以他现在没有能力组织眼前将要发生的一切，太讽刺了。

但丁伸出右手缓缓靠近了果实，他发现这棵矮树正好与他的身高相仿。

这个见鬼了的森林早就遇见了这一幕，它的客人从始至终就指向他。这个恶魔披上天使的皮囊精心为他准备了舞台和演员，将一切都安排得妥当了。

扑通，扑通。他握紧了果实，听见森林的心跳和他同步，调和。魔物的语言吟诵着的歌曲环绕着他。

“我这一辈子做过太多傻事了，但救你不算，两次救你都不算，这点你要记住了。”他没有回头，而是抓着果实就这么说到，身后的脚步声一顿，他知道维吉尔听见了。

他一用力，果实被从矮树上摘下，里面形状模糊的核心逐渐化为实体。

“但丁？！”

蒙德斯曾经诅咒我，说我会成为神，会步上他的老路，被森林所摆弄，现在我站在这里，手里拿着这个怪模样的果实，好吧，被他说中了，但我不会变成他那样。

因为我不是为了自己要成为神，什么力量谁爱要谁要。  
我……  
他看向维吉尔。  
维吉尔说得对，我太不聪明了。

……  
……  
……

“唉那个东西放这边！”棕发的女巫叼着烟指使到，尼禄叹了口气拎起了这个过大的箱子，里面传来玻璃罐子相互碰撞的声音，清脆得很。

这是维吉尔的东西，也不知道他还要不要，总而言之不能放在这不管。和好友妮可说了之后她兴高采烈地接管了这些违禁品。

“唉这个地方也太偏了，车都开不进来。”妮可吐出一口烟气，坐在门口的台阶上抖了抖烟灰，尼禄看了她一眼无奈地说道：“女巫还需要车吗？”

“可别看不起本世纪人类最伟大发明！”她用烟指了指白发的男人，尼禄皱起眉转过身去躲开，“别把烟对着我，味道太恶心了。”

“学会长大吧尼禄小朋友。”女巫又吸了一口，尼禄把箱子搭在一边，在她身边坐下，两人之间突然陷入了沉默。

“……你觉得他们还会回来吗？但丁和你爸。”妮可侧头瞥了他一眼，尼禄交叠着双手，“我不知道。”他诚实地回答道。

两个月前的晚上森林发生了异变，他的血脉引导着他从梦中醒来。他感到不妙匆匆赶到维吉尔的木屋——那地方以前是但丁的，发现他们两个都消失了。

然后妮可，他的朋友，一个专长是现代魔法的女巫告诉他森林中出现了新的神，答案也就明了了。

他第一时间把这个消息告诉了但丁的老朋友，蕾蒂和翠西，她们两个甚至不知道但丁被复活的这件事。

维吉尔叫他对此保密，不知道是不是过去的执念作祟，他竟一时糊涂答应了下来，现在想想可真不是明智的决定。或许他的父亲早就疯了，才想出这么个主意；或许他也半疯了，都是魔物的血液催促他不理智地行动，他们三个疯子（加上但丁）应该至少得有两个正常人看着才行。但现在才后悔也无济于事，尼禄想到这，长叹一声。

那两个女人赶过来之后就开始在这边进行调查，然而两个月过去了还一无所获，尼禄的直觉告诉他或许这件事不会有后续了。

旁边的妮可又吸了口烟，她把烟头丢在地上用靴底磨灭，尼禄看着直皱眉头，被她用手肘打，“想这么多也没用，那可是但丁和你爸啊他们能出什么事？”

“……你说得对。”尼禄轻轻点了点头。现在也只能等，等着结果主动呈现在他们面前。

也许他永远也没法等到了。

他眺望这片森林，它永远沉默着，包容，吞噬一切；它埋葬了神明和他的爱人的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好，剩下的故事大家请去打鬼泣6（？）  
> 不说笑话了，写到这里正文（主线）就结束了，或许会补充各种各样的番外（dlc）也可能什么都没有；我个人是很喜欢这个开放结局的希望看到这里的你也喜欢！如果有什么猜想欢迎评论(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡  
> 总而言之就是完结了，鼓掌！


End file.
